Can this be true?
by CynthiaSylar
Summary: Alex Mazuri, was a normal 22 year old girl. She loved to watch TV and hang with her friends. But one day something strange happened to her. She got into this new TV show; Heroes. Inviting her friend Molly around one day, She found out her friends couldn't see what she could and that everything she did see, was true. She could do things, no other average human could do.
1. Authors Note

**Alex Mazuri, was a normal 22 year old girl. She loved to watch TV and hang with her friends. But one day something strange happened to her. She got into this new TV show; Heroes. Inviting her friend Molly around one day, she found out her friends couldn't see what she could and that everything she did see, was true. She could do things, no other average human could do. She was Special. And Special people like her, don't usually survive.**

Do you think you would read this? I dunno. I wanna ask you guys first :)

Thanks

xx


	2. Meeting the Man who started it all

**_Sorry its Short. I can say the chapters get longer after the first two. Please tell me what you think. Im going to post one Chapter every week. Give you all time to read the chapter. But seeing as this is a short one. I may post chapter 2 up soon :)  
Please tell me what you think. Thanks xx_**

**_Volume one: A New Life_**

Alex sat there watching the TV as her friend Molly had a look of sadness in her eyes "Im sorry. I can't be here anymore" she says. "Why?" Alex replied back. "Come on its not that Scary. Even with Sylar" she added. Molly stands up. "It's not that. You're just sitting there staring at a blank screen" Alex stared at her exasperated. "What do you mean, This is Heroes. Season 1 Episode 8. Seven minutes to midnight" she told her standing up and pausing the TV, "Look at yourself. Sitting here. Staring at a blank screen. Im sorry I can't stay any longer" Molly grabbed her bag and raced out of the house. Alex huffed and sat back down as she heard the front door close. "Can't believe she can't see it. Its right in front of her" she mutter pressing the play button again and watching the episode.

When the episode finished Alex got up and made her way to the kitchen for a snack. She decided she wanted to watch one episode every 2 days. Allowing herself time to absorb the information of the one she watches first. _Why can't she see what I see?_ she ponders as she grabbed an apple. There was a knock at the door. Making her way to the front door, she swung it open revealing a fairly tall, tanned man with a brown suit on. "Can I help?" she asked the stranger, who was holding a book, a very familiar one at that. "Yes. My name is Mohinder Suresh. Is this a Miss Alex Mazuri?" Alex nodded, slightly taken aback.

"Are you the Mohinder Suresh who is... looking at Activating Evolution?" she asked hesitating before using her knowledge of Heroes so far. The man nodded. "How is it you have come to hear of me?" he asked. "Im sorry. Come on in" Alex moved away from the door and allowed the man to enter. "I guess I heard of you somewhere." she lied, she couldn't tell the man that she had watched him on TV. There may be cameras around, especially if this is a part of the show. What have her friends done?

"I have a few questions to ask you" he said, looking at Alex for approval. She nodded her head and he continued. "Have you experienced anything, strange? Rapid Cell Regeneration? Pyrokinesis? Anything?" she shook her head. "I see. Do you mind if I run some tests. See what your brain may be doing without you realising?" she shook her head. "No its fine. Go ahead. Im curious to see what it brings up now" she spoke the truth. Within minutes, the man had left her home and came back with equipment that he seems to keep in his car. "This won't hurt a bit. I would only wish to see what parts of the brain are active. And if you do have a special ability, then it will come up" he said placing these things on her temples before activating the machine.

"So how did you come across me?" she asked, she was never found unless she wished to be. She hasn't signed up for anything and if she did, she used the name Lilly. She was always paranoid. "My father, Chandra Suresh, he composed a list of possible candidates that could possess special abilities, and he has your name on it" he looked at her. "Im sorry for your loss" she slipped up, remembering the part in the series so far that Mohinder has his father's ashes. "What?" came his reply as he looked shocked. "Im sorry for your loss" she repeated. "How did you...?" he trailed off. "I can see it in your eyes, the sadness you dont show outside but on the inside your eyes say it all" was her reply, where that came from she didn't know, but it's better than the truth.

She watched curiously as Mohinder set up the equipment before coming over to her. "Can I?" he asked, gesturing her head. She nodded her head and he placed some type of relay device on her head. She watched as he sat down and studied the computer. Curious she asked "What is it showing?" Mohinder stayed quiet for a while. "It seems you have a slight increase in this part of your brain, just above this part here" he pointed to a part of my brain on the computer as he turned it to face me. She sighed defeated, it would be great to have a power. "Dont worry about that. It's something I have had all my life. The Doctors said it was just due to the fact that I can observe more and store more in my mind. Nothing too extravagant" Alex explained. Mohinder gave her a small look. "That could be an ability thats been hidden in plain sight all your life" Mohinder started to explain.

"Yeah but nothing with me has changed. Except the unusual activity in that part of my brain. I still work like an average person. I dont have any hidden talents. I learn at the same rate as an average person" Alex kept dismissing his idea. "Has anything strange happened to you?" Mohinder wouldn't give up, he would find out if she had a specific power. All the data shows that its true. "Nothing..." Alex stopped and thought. "Maybe this morning before you showed up. About 1 hour ago" Mohinder looked up, "tell me" he leant forwards in his chair, curious.

"Well I had my friend over. Molly. She was acting strange" Alex looked around her living room, where they were sitting. "But it can't be relevant" Mohinder shook his head, "Anything is relevant. You just need to prove that it isn't" Alex gave this some thought, Mohinder stared at her, the dark brown near black eyes had a slight shine to them, as though she knew something she wasn't telling. "We were sitting here. I was watching a TV show and she was staring at me funny. Told me I wasn't watching anything, even though there was something on the tv in front of her" Alex took a breath and slowed down the speed she was speaking. "She told me I was watching a static screen. But there _was_ a program on... Why did she say that? I mean it was on the screen" Alex trailed off, getting confused and frustrated.

"Alex? You okay?" Mohinder asked getting a little worried as Alex's lips moved but no sound came out and her hands were moving as though she was trying to slot puzzle pieces in place. "Alex" Mohinder reached over and shook her arm. "What?" She said snapping out of whatever trance she was in. "Im going to leave you my number" Mohinder started pulling out a pen and paper. "If anything changes, give me a call. I will be over as soon as I can" he finished. Alex nodded. "Very well. I hope that I can be of help in the future" Alex looked away, knowing her eyes probably gave away the fact that she was lying earlier. They always seemed to shine with a hidden knowledge when she knew something that others didn't.

Mohinder passed her his card and gathered up his equipment. Alex stood up too and grabbed the laptop before making her way to Mohinder's car to help him load up some of the equipment. "Thanks" he said climbing into the car. "I will give you a call if anything changes" Alex stated to him, repeating his earlier statement. Mohinder looked at her, he didn't trust her with her answers. But he could only accept it. Starting the Car, he pulled out her driveway, and sped down the street. Alex watched as he left. _Is Heroes Real?_

Alex headed back into her house. "If Heroes is real, then shouldn't Mohinder be heading back to India. To hold the funeral for his father?" Alex pondered aloud, reciting a little of the episode she previously watched. Alex froze as she entered her kitchen. _Was she paranoid? Did she imagine Mohinder?_ she shook her head, not wanting to think about it. _Did I make the right choice in moving to Odessa, in Texas? _Grabbing a quick drink and downing it, Alex headed back to her bedroom, to get some much needed rest before she had to go in for her first day of work at Union Wells High School. She dressed quickly into her PJ's and climbed into bed.

_This is going to be fun_


	3. Happening the same way she saw

**Hey guys, decided that I was going to post one every Tuesday, seeing as Tuesdays are my favorite day of the week. Just so you know. Im heading back to school next week but I promise you, (If I dont forget) that I will post up the next chapter on the day its mean't to. If I dont, presume I either forgot, or my internet is down. Please review and favorite :) Thanks xx**

"We need a banner to go over the trophy case" a student Jackie said to the group she was in. "But we haven't got any paper big enough" Alex said, she may have been a new teacher, but the students respected her cause of her age. I mean she was only 22 years old. About 15 years younger than most of the teachers here. "I can get some paper" Claire offered. "My dad has loads" Alex watched as the group nodded. "Do you want to go grab it now. I mean you do have a free period next" Alex stated, she knew these girls, they were sort of her friends. Claire especially. She isnt like most of the other Cheerleaders. She is kinder and more caring. "Sure" Claire stood up and left, taking her stuff with her.

"So Jackie. What is it like being the hero of Union Wells High?" Alex asked, curious. She started work just after the accident with the train. So she still needed to catch up on what's going on. Jackie here, apparently saved a man from the train wreckage and came out without a scratch or a burn. Which Alex found impressive. "It was exhilarating" Jackie Started, _Wow she said a big word, _Alex mentally laughed. "I mean I could hear his pleas for help. So I raced in, hoping to find the source of the begging. Eventually I found him, and pulled him free, before running off" Jackie finished her story, _Bullshit, _ Alex knew better. The way Jackie explained the story, made it seem as though she didnt know what she was on about.

After school had finished and Alex was let out she made her way to Claire's house. She decided she was going to help her with the Banner. Approaching the door, Alex knocked. A man with Horn rimmed glasses and brown to grey hair opened the door. "Hello. Mr Bennet. My name is Alex, Is Claire in?" Alex asked, inspecting the man. It's something she has always done. "Yeah, come on in. You a school friend? You look to old to be in school" he moved away from the door and allowed me in. "Im a new teacher at Union Wells, but I have become friends with Claire today and thought I would help her with the Banner for Homecoming." She explained. "She's in the living room. First door on the left. It should be open" Mr Bennet said and I walked off in that direction. "Please. Call me Noah" he called after her, Noah was suspicious, _Why would a teacher, make friends with a student? _Noah stared after the woman for a few more seconds before he headed into the kitchen to make some Coffee.

Alex found herself in a greatly decorated Living room, a few grey Chairs and Claire on the floor, a pencil outline of _HOMECOMING_ Written on the border she got from her father. "Hey Claire" Alex said and Claire looked up, "Hey Miss. Marcus" Claire said. Alex gave her a look. "Claire, Please you know that isn't my name. Its Mazuri. Please just call me Alex. I feel old when you call me Miss." Alex smiled. "Okay. I still wish you used your real name" Claire said moving over on the floor so Alex could join her. "Yeah well, you know I can't. I feel strange if I do. Its against what I have dont all my life. Only my friends know my real name" Alex said grabbing a black pen, to outline the pencil sketch Claire just finished. "No enough talk. We need to finish this for Jackie, especially since homecoming tomorrow night" Alex smiled and they got to work.

"So your name is Alex Mazuri?" Noah asked, and Alex nodded confirming his suspicions. "I love to use my real name for most things, but when I was younger it was drilled into my head not to and it just stuck with me all these years, I cant stop" she explained as she and Claire colored in the letters on the banner with a blue pen. Noah, sitting in one of the armchairs, was holding the newspaper, and questioning Alex about her life and hobbies. "So any interests? Favourite TV show, book etc" Noah asked and Alex answered immediately. "Yeah just the one TV show. Its called Heroes" she finished colouring in the N on the paper before leaning back. "I haven't heard of that one" Claire said as she continued to color in the last letter on the border. "Yeah, not many people have. But its a good show" Smiling, Alex stood up and checked her watch. "Well I best be off. I have to grab some sleep before school tomorrow. Claire, I will see you tomorrow and I hope you win Homecoming" grabbing her bag she shook Noah's hand and made her way out the house, calling goodbye behind her as she shut the door and headed out into the street.

Alex stood in the Amphitheatre. The one that came straight from the Show Heroes. She knew what may happen. She watched the Episode _Homecoming,_ she hated knowing what she did and being unable to do anything. She watched Claire walk into the amphitheatre with her friend Zach and they made their way up near the top. The head of the school, walked in as they sat down and he placed a piece of paper on the notice board. Alex, curious herself, made her way towards the board, along with all of the cheerleaders. Claire walked up next to Jackie and Jackie started up. "You dont actually expect to win. Do you?" she laughed, Claire looked at Alex who was already at the board and staring in her direction. "I dont really care" Claire replied, hoping to end the conversation.

Alex smiled in Claire's direction, she just read the board. Its read:

**HOMECOMING QUEEN**

_Claire Bennet_

**AND HER COURT**

_Darlene Price_

_Tamara Grener_

_Britanny Whitlock_

_Cynthia Acosta_

_Jody Kidd_

The best thing was, Jackie wasnt even on the list. A cheerleader stood in Jackie's way "Dont spaz out" she said before Jackie pushed her away. She studied the paper for a few seconds before turning to Claire. "I cant believe it" She sneered. "I won?" Claire asked in disbelief as she saw the paper too. _Claire. Claire. Claire. _Came the chanting of the school students in the amphitheatre. "Congrats" Alex said putting a hand on Claire's shoulder as the cheering continued.

Claire, Zach and Alex made their way through the grounds of the school, people who Claire never used to know, now knew who she was and greeted her like they were friends. "I mean everyone who wasnt my friend is my friend and everyone who was my friend isnt" Claire finally caught on. "Hey I have to go. See you tonight" Alex said before she made her way into the building, stopping at the Trophy case and staring into it.

_Tonight. If things went the way Alex knew they would._

_Its going to be bad_


	4. A nightmare come true

**Hey guys. I have decided to post a chapter once every Sunday. Hope thats okay. :)  
Here is another chapter, please tell me what you think in the reviews and please favorite. It means so much to me :)  
Thanks xx**

Alex came back to the trophy room later that night. To stand there and look at the pictures of Jackie, who was made out to be a hero. Alex wished Claire was here, but she knew that her father stopped her. For a reason, only Alex and he knew. Alex also knew that a man Named Peter Petrelli is on his way, and that it may be his last day alive.

She did watch the episode, she knew what was going to happen, but she hoped that it doesn't change. She wanted Peter to survive. She needed to get Sylar to die too. She doesn't want him to hurt others. Peter is here to save the cheerleader.

_Save the Cheerleader. Save the World_

A man walked up next to her and looked into the trophy case. Observing Jackie in the photos. Especially the news paper article titled ODESSA HONORS LOCAL HERO, with a picture of Jackie, the head of the school and the Sheriff. Alex shook her head. "She's a hero. Im glad to have someone like her around. She gives me hope for the future" Alex said, taking notice of the man but not looking. "Oh sorry" a girl. Claire said as she ran into the man. "I wasnt watching where I was going" Claire took her bag off of hima nd went to continue on her way. "Claire" I nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Do you. DO you know this Girl? Jackie Wilcox?" The man asked us. "Uh yeah" Alex said and Claire added "Half-time starts in a few minutes, you should be able to see her on the field" Claire began to move away. "She's a cheerleader" before walking off to get changed. "Are you a reporter or something?" Alex asked him as she watched Claire leave. "No im just curious" came his reply. Alex began to walk away in the same direction as Claire did before turning back around. "But between me and you. She's nothing special, just your average teenage girl" Alex walked away even more and she heard his reply. "She rushed into a fire, saved a man's life. That seems special to me" she rounded the corner, no longer able to see the man she knew as Peter Petrelli.

Alex found herself waiting by the cheerleaders changing rooms. Waiting for Claire to finish getting ready for half-time. It's now 8:05pm, the time the cheerleaders make their way to the field. Alex closed her eyes for a few minutes, and sensed someone walk past her. She shrugged it off, assuming it was just one of the coaches getting the girls. "Halftime girls, come on. Woo!" Alex recognised Jackie's voice and all the cheerleaders cheering. She waited five minutes, allowing time for the cheerleaders to file out but they never did. Alex opened her eyes and walked into the changing room.

"Will the nerviness never cease" Jackie said to someone. "I thought you were grounded" Jackie sounded smug. "It didnt take" came the reply of Claire Bennet. Alex walked further in, "Hows your eye?" Claire asked Jackie. "Nothing I can't cover up" Alex was fed up now. "Come on girls, Halftime" Alex clapped her hands earning the attention of the cheerleaders. "There's something I wanna say to you. Co-Captain to Co-captain" Jackie started applying makeup to her face. "Say it" Claire said walking to stand behind her. Jackie stopped applying the makeup and turned around. "I think you're a menace" there was a pause "And im not talking about you punching me over your boyfriend, the girlfriend" she stopped again, "Im talking about you in general, we used to be BFF's, what happened?" Jackie finished. "Maybe I have gained some perspective" Jackie laughed. "Im tired of being someone im not" Claire added. "You have been trying to be me since second grade" Claire gave her a look, "And now you're trying to be me" Jackie laughed and Alex just stood there and watched.

"How do you figure?" Jackie replied, this was taking the piss, Alex rolled her eyes. "That little heroic act of pulling the guy out of the burning train car" Claire sounded smug, "It wasn't your heroic act. It was mine" Jackie didn't believe her. "No it wasn't" Alex looked around hearing the footsteps of someone else, but she knew there werent anyone else in here, just her, Claire and Jackie. "I have it on tape" they both stopped speaking and Jackie turned away. "A good friend once said to be its more important to be honest with yourself and happy, than popular" Alex smiled. Claire just quoted her. "I think they got it right" Jackie slammed the locker shut, "Really? Sounds like a loser to me" Jackie said and walked away.

Alex looked towards Claire as the lights cut out. It was starting... "Come on girls we need to get to the field." Alex said, "Public schools suck" Jackie said and Alex turned around seeing the shadow of a person and the footsteps. "Did you hear that?" Alex was panicking, "Hear what?" Jackie replied. "Hello?" Claire and Alex said in unison. "Stop it your freaking me out" Jackie replied, still as snarky as ever. "I thought I heard something" Claire said, Alex slowed down and stopped by the corner of the lockers, knowing what was coming. She let the two girls in front. Claire ran out in front of Jackie, causing her to come to an abrupt stop. "What is your problem?" Jackie said pushing in front. Claire grabbed Jackie's hand, "Dont go that way" her voice was frightened and Alex understood, seeing as she too was scared and she knew what was going ot happen.

Claire pulled Jackie in the opposite direction, heading back towards Alex. "What the hell!" Jackie was struggling. "Somethings not right" Came Claire's reply. "No duh, were missing the coronation. If you dont wanna go out there and get that homecoming crown, im more than AHH!" Jackie screamed, a man had grabbed her from behind, pinning her to the lockers with his hand around her neck. Jackie struggled and Claire stood in shock, Alex did too. "Claire" she whispered, trying to get Claire to run. But instead she jumped on the guys back "No! No" Claire stated. Using one arm the stranger threw Claire into the was with a tremendous amount of strength, knocking her out.

Jackie started screaming, and Alex stood shocked. Shaking herself out of her shocked state, Alex ran up to Claire, hoping to help her out, despite knowing about her ability. Alex looked over at the man and Jackie, he had muffled her cries with his hand. Alex checked Claires pulse. Nothing, she was still alive and looking over at the man. Watching him. Alex stayed staring at the man, The one she knew as Sylar. He had now raised his right hand and was pointing at Jackie's head. Dragging his finger across, causing a huge gap to open on her forehead. Blood sprayed the Homecoming sigh that Claire and Alex had done and Jackie continued to struggle, Alex felt sick, she always liked Sylar. But she didn't know that much about him.

Alex and Claire watched as Jackie continued to struggle, blood pouring from her head. Claire grabbed her left arm, popping the bones back into place from where they broke. Jackie had stopped struggling, barely able to stay conscious. She looked over to Alex and Claire, Claire especially as she stood up and faced them. The man noticed this too and looked over, the light only allowing us to see his eyes, Alex's breath hitched in her throat. The pain, the hunger, disbelief, she watched as all these emotions crossed over his eyes as he started at the girl he threw to the wall. The one who should be dead.

Alex looked to Claire in disbelief herself, especially ash her facial wounds started to heal right in front of her. "Run" Came Jackie's weak voice as she bled out. The man dropped her and turned his body to face Claire. "Come one" Claire grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her out the room. No matter what she wanted to feel, Alex could only feel sorry for the man who just murdered Jackie. They ran into the hallway, hoping to make it outside, where there was people. They crashed into a man, Alex let out a small screech as he caught her. It was Peter!

"Are you okay?" he asked and Claire stared behind him, Alex looked around and did the same. "Run go!" Peter said, grabbing Alex's hand and running with her, Claire in front. "Go, Go, Keep running" Peter stopped and faced Sylar. "Peter come on!" Alex yelled slipping up as she stopped beside him. They turned to face the chaser, Alex watched the small hand movement, Sylar did and the lockers started to shake. "Peter come on" Alex said tugging his hand. Lockers came flying at them, one hitting Alex in the stomach, winding her. They hit Peter as well and he turned and ran, pulling Alex along with him.

Claire was screaming in front of them and Alex tripped over her feet nearly falling to the floor, but Peter saved her, Alex watched as Claire tripped on the amphitheatre blocks and she and Peter was right behind her. Peter helped her up and dragged her higher, but Alex couldnt go on. The pain in her stomach was intense, especially where the locker had hit her. Peter pushed Claire in front of him, and Grabbed Alex, helping her up the blocks. They turned to face Sylar as he made his way towards them, they stopped, reaching the top of the blocks. "Go. Ill be okay, find people, find life, somewhere you can be seen" Peter ordered them, but Alex couldn't stay standing, "I can't" Alex wheezed out, "What about you?" Claire nearly cried. "Dont worry, just go!" Peter pushed Claire in the direction to go and Alex was going to follow, but she collapsed. "Alex! Come on" Claire said, "Go! Find help, save yourself, Do not let that man get to you" she ordered Claire, "I will be here"

Claire looked at Alex and nodded, understanding what she meant, She gave a small sad look in Alex's direction before she ran off. Alex pushed herself into a sitting position, using the brick behind her as a backrest. The man, Sylar was upon Peter, Looking at him as his face is hidden in the shadows. "Sylar" Alex, whispered, no one seemed to hear her. The man grabbed Peter around the neck, but with the quick reaction, Peter pushed him sideways, throwing them both off the building. "PETER!" Alex yelled, crawling to the edge as they hit the floor.

She put a hand over her mouth, Peter had blood flowing around his head and his legs were twisted at a funny angle, whereas Sylar, he just lay face down, no blood, nothing. Alex watched on horrified, unable to do anything. The man Sylar, he was getting up, he looked up towards Alex and she knew he had a smirk on his face. She watched him hobble away. Alex collapsed, unable to keep herself up right. She heard the doors below open and Claire ran out. "Claire" Alex whispered before everything went black.

Alex came around after what felt like hours of sleep. "Miss Marcus. Its nice to see you're awake" A woman said next to her as Alex opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she croaked out, her voice horse. "You are in the hospital. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked. "Im feeling fine, just a little sore in my stomach area. What happened?" she looked at the nurse who just looked back. "Thats what we would like to find out" a police man said, walking into the room. "Can I ask a few questions?" Alex just nodded her head, and the officer gestured for the nurse to leave.

"Can you please tell me what happened last night around 8:05pm?" the officer asked. "I was waiting by the cheerleaders changing room. For Claire, my friend. I never had many friends. I leant my head against the wall and closed my eyes, feeling someone walk past, but I thought that was just a coach, going to get the girls for the half-time show" Alex started, remembering how she felt. "I met a man slightly earlier, Claire accidentally ran into him on her way to the changing rooms. He had black hair, it was fairly short but had this one long piece that kept falling in his face, it was on his right side" Alex described the man she knew as Peter. "We have that man in custody now" Alex gave him a curious look. "He saved us. No doubt about it" Alex started but was cut off. "What happened next miss?" Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I went into the changing room after all but two cheerleaders left. I went to check on them. They were arguing but it never went too far. I broke it up" Alex closed her eyes envisioning the scene in front of her. "We began to make our way to the field when Claire heard a noise. I did too, but Jackie. Jackie was oblivious. We continued, and I stopped. Sensing that something was going to happen, I stayed by the corner of the lockers we were at. Claire also sensed something because she dragged Jackie away from the exit to the stadium, but Jackie stopped her and pushed ahead" Alex took a breath and recited what she knew from the show. "Jackie was pulled again by Claire and when Claire stopped, Jackie was grabbed thrown into the lockers by a man in shadows" Alex stopped and looked down, pretending to be bothered by the scene she was remembering. She needed to figure out how to say this without sounding strange.

"It's okay miss. We can take a break if you wish" the officer said and Alex shook her head. "I was in shock at this point. Still hidden by the lockers I had stopped by. Claire had jumped on the man's back screaming no. I watched in horror as with this man's left arm, he flung Claire back in my direction, where she hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. I rushed to Claire's side. The man taking no notice of me. He... he..." she stopped again. "How do I explain this... The man, he grabbed Jackie by the neck and raised her off the ground, with his left hand. Jackie struggled and screamed but he covered her mouth. I cheked if Claire was still alive and breathing and thank God she was" Alex huffed. "What happened next miss?" The officer, was leaning forwards in his chair in anticipation, waiting to hear of our narrow escape.

"I watched as he did something to her, a knife. I dont know, he cut across the top of Jackie's head. Right here" Alex imitated the path Sylars power worked. "I dont know what he did, but Claire eventually stood up, finding her feet. I was helping her. The man, looked over at us in shock, I dont think he was expecting Claire to be standing, let alone me to be so calm in the situation. Jackie's last words were _run, _and thats what we did we ran. Claire didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her leading us to the corridor, but not before the man dropped Jackie"

Alex needed to think. She can't be here. "We ran into the man from before. He asked us what was up. Me and Claire were facing the way we came after we crashed into him. We stared in shock at the man. And, James. Im gonna call him James the man you have in custody" Alex declared. "He also said run and led us away, grabbing me by the hand. He stopped at the top of the corridor and turned back towards the Killer who just stood there. I dont know how to explain this. But I never left James' side. I stayed with him. Then the Killer, I dont know what he did but he didn't move, just the small twitch of his left hand and Lockers flew at us, with tremendous speed" Alex subconsciously rubbed her stomach and ribs where the lockers collided.

"James, he managed to dodge them, but I wasn't so lucky. I got hit in the chest with one, knocked the wind right out of me. James pulled me off the ground where I had hit it and pulled me with him. Running through to the amphitheatre" The officer looked slightly creeped out by how much I knew. Not many victims of a murder like this come out so strong. But Alex was different and she knew the officer knew this. "What happened next?" Alex gave him a look. "We ran to the top. James argued with Claire, told her to run with me, grab help. The killer was at the bottom of the amphitheatre when we made it to the top. He was taking his time. Scaring the victims more" Alex described the man's actions so vividly that it scared her even. "Claire was finally convinced, she grabbed my hand again and ran but I couldn't get very far. I collapsed to my knees unable to go on, finding it hard to breathe. So I told Claire to go on. Leave me behind and save herself, go get help"

The officer smiled a little, noticing the selfless act Alex did. "The killer, by now was standing in front of James, before grabbing him by the neck. But James had another idea. You see there isn't a railing at the top of the stones. And so James, he grabbed the killers arm and threw himself sideways, dragging the man with him. I managed, with what little strength I had left, to crawl to the ledge, where I noticed James was lying unconscious and the Killer next to him. I couldn't tell whose blood was whose. Not 5 minutes later, the Killer stood up. He couldn't seem to put much pressure on his one leg, but he stood up" Alex's heart rate rose a little and the officer noticed. "We can stop now-" But Alex cut him off. "Its fine. The killer, he looked right at me, after he stood up. He looked up and noticed that I was above him, I swear I saw a smirk, but it was hard to tell, his hat covered his face" Alex stopped.

"Then I blacked out" The officer stood up when she had finished, and asked her for a description of the man. The killer. The one she knew as Sylar. She told him as much as she remembered, which was a lot. Black coat, black baseball cap, piercing brown eyes. She even told them that he looked about 6'1 inches tall. The officer, much to Alex' relief, left the room and the nurse came in. "Can I leave please?" Alex asked her. "Well you seem fine enough, just passed out from lack of oxygen, but you seem to be doing okay. We can get you an inhaler just in case" the nurse kept mumbling things and left, coming back not 5 minutes later with an inhaler and Alex stood up, carefully testing her legs, before grabbing both the inhaler and her jacket and making her way out the hospital.

Her first destination. Home.


	5. Saving a life

**Hey sorry I never uploaded yesterday. I had a sort of internet free day. But im back now and Im posting a new chapter. So please please please, review and favorite if you like it. Any criticism is welcome and I do enjoy hearing what you have to say...  
I have decided I might post twice a week. Once on Wednesday, and once on Sunday. Does that sound good?  
So next chapter up Sunday, then the new routine will start. I promise**

Thanks xx

Alex managed to make it home before running out of breath. Sighing she sat down onto her couch and turned on the TV, hoping to watch the next episode to see what was happening. She already watched _Six months ago,_ somehow and she knew who Sylar used to be. "Poor Gabriel" she muttered shaking her head. She turned her attention to the TV, noticing straight away that the next episode. Episode 11 would be called _Fallout_, which seemed to suit what was going on perfectly.

She watched as Claire found out that Noah Bennet, her adoptive father, knew about her ability. She watched them argue and fight. Before the scene changed to two Officers. FBI agents, one called Matt Parkman, who can read people's minds. Not Mine_, _Alex thought, smiling a little. She couldn't know that. The phone rang and Alex stood up to get it, "Hello?" she asked wearily, "Alex?" she recognised Claire's voice. "Claire, how is everything. Are you okay? Are you safe?" Alex asked these questions, already knowing the answer. "Yes, yes and I need to ask you something" There was a pause and Alex knew it was about her ability. "Did you see anything strange about me last night?" Alex paused, pretending to remember. She knew that Claire had said that a handful of people knew her powers, she just didn't seem to know if she said her. "No Claire. Other than that Crazed lunatic of a man. I didn't see anything" Alex hated Lying to her friend, but she had to.

"Are you sure?" Alex had to give Claire something. She was persistent. "Yes I didn't see anything strange about you. I was too focussed on that... man. To notice anything about you. I checked your pulse, made sure you were breathing, that was it. Then you stood up and we ran" Alex confessed, making it sound truthful, but only part of it was the truth. "Thank you. I just wanted to check, you know. For the police" Claire said, trying to make it sound somewhat convincing, but Alex saw through it. "I have to go now Claire. I have things to do" Alex listened to Claire's goodbye before hanging up. Alex sat down, looking at the TV again, noticing that Peter and his brother Nathan were talking in a cell. So thats where Peter was, in jail. In custody. Alex let out a laugh, before jumping, when she heard Sylar's voice. Her heart raced and she knew she would recognise that voice anywhere.

Alex continued to watch the TV show. Wondering where she needed to head next. She had money, her parents were rich, they gave her a decent amount of money before she left for Odessa, and wished her luck in her travels. Maybe she should head to New York next? No. Alex sat up straighter than usual. She was going to find the places Sylar goes, and she's gonna follow him to the worlds end, giving a chuckle at the end. Alex carried on watching the show. She knew where Noah kept Sylar, she was watching is right now. Slept like a baby, that Eden woman said. Alex watched as Noah punched in a code, and walked up to a glass screen, before talking.

The man lying on the bed, the one Noah was talking to. Sat up quickly, taking a note of the room before trying out his powers. "They won't work, those powers. Not in here, Gabriel" Alex recognised a smug tone to Noah's voice. "My Name is Sylar" Alex stared on at the man, he had Short hair, brown but it looked black. He had Dark brown eyes and a beard, which wasn't as grown as some men love. Alex felt something stir in her stomach, something she had never felt for a long time, not even last night, when Sylar was chasing them. It was nerves, butterflies. Like the ones you get before you get attacked. Those incorporated with fear.

Hours passed since Alex finished watching the episode. That little part, with Noah and Sylar in the cell, kept the nerves in her stomach. Especially with what Eden said afterwards. "At least Mohinder is in Brooklyn again" Alex muttered to herself, hoping that somehow, saying that out loud, will make him hear her. Alex poured herself a drink of orange juice, hoping that this was just a dream. Sylar is going to escape, she knew that much, she just hoped it was a lie. That no matter what Noah could keep Sylar locked away.

She knew it wasn't true. She knew it could never be true. It hadn't even been a day since Sylar was locked away, but it's all Eden's fault. Why did she try to make things right? As soon as Alex heard Eden's voice on the phone to Mohinder, she knew it. Alex drank the rest of her drink before depositing the glass in the sink, she had to go now, she ran up the stairs and found her suitcase, packing her bags, Eden was dead now and Sylar probably escaped. This is happening tonight. And Alex had to be there, to follow Sylar. To stop him where ever he goes. Alex sat down on her bed, thinking about the life she is pursuing. Its gonna end badly for me, probably, but at least im doing the world a favour, Alex thought.

Alex woke up the next day. Feeling refreshed but still sore. Alex picked up her phone and dialled Union Wells High. "Hello?" came the voice of the receptionist. "Hello. My name is Alex Marcus, Im calling in because I can't make it to work today." Alex said, hoping to sound convincing. "Its fine Miss Marcus, you need a few days off to get away from the horror that was here, we understand, take all the time you need" Alex smiled and thanked her before hanging up. Alex took a quick shower before getting dressed into some fresh clothes.

Alex needed a marathon, she needed to see two completely different episodes. Godsend and The Fix. Alex grabbed a bottle of Coke Cola and sat down on the sofa, before turning on the tv. It was now or never. She needed to know as much as she could, if she was going to survive this. She had to get to New York, Brooklyn to be exact. If she didn't, then she could help Mohinder.

Its been two hours since Alex watched Godsend and The Fix, and she had booked her train ticket for Brooklyn for 2 days time and even brought a new home, opposite Mohinder Suresh, she brought it specifically for the purpose that she needed to work with Mohinder, she needed to help him with his list. And Maybe, just maybe, find that power of hers. She watched the episode. One part of it repeated over and over again. Sylar, strapped to his bed, convulsions occurring every 30 seconds. A doctor speaking to Noah about how his vitals are erratic and that he may not survive.

She hated this, hated knowing what they were doing. Hated, even thought Sylar kills, she hated how they tortured him. No one deserved to be tortured. Alex went into the kitchen, her head was hurting, and she found it hard to breathe. She grabbed the phone and dialled the emergency number. 911. "911, what's your emergency" the man said. "I... Im finding it hard to breathe. My head hurts, I can't. What do I do?" Alex said into the phone, hoping they had some answer.

"Okay Miss, what's your address. We will send someone over straight away" Alex closed her eyes. "615 Kaverton Way" she answered. "Thank you Miss, an ambulance has been dispatched. Just please stay on the line" Alex struggled to drag a breath. "Please hurry" she whispered before dropping the phone and hitting her knees. After what seemed like an eternity, the ambulance arrived and came through into the kitchen, by this time, Alex was seeing nothing but black spots.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?" one of the paramedics said, "Alex", she had no idea what the paramedics were doing. "Okay can you take a breath" Alex tried but ended up coughing before she shook her head. Alex felt something get put on her face, and then the coldness of fresh air. "Take a breath now please Alex" the paramedic told her. Alex took a breath, and this time, she could actually breathe. After a few minutes of proper breathing, the paramedic took the oxygen mask away and looked at her. "Alex, please be careful" Alex recognised the man, his name was Carl, he helped her a while back, she had a similar experience. "Thanks Carl, What happened?" she asked, smiling at the fact she could breathe again. "You had another panic attack. I dont know what brings these on, but you really need to be careful" he got up to leave. "Thank you again" Alex said and he left her home.

She had a similar occurrence not a week before her first day working at Union Wells. She thought of something bad, something like her mother and father dying, it was a nightmare she had had, it scared her so much. Alex stood up and brushed off the feeling, not wanting to have another. "I wonder what set this one off?" Alex said aloud before going upstairs to take a nap and rest her head.

Alex woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and much stronger than yesterday. She climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly, she headed down stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. she knew Sylar was out, and she knew he was looking for revenge. She sat down on the sofa and turned the TV onto the next episode. Distractions. She needs to know where Sylar is. It's happening today, and if she can, she will stop it. She has to. Alex looked at the clock as the episode started with Peter and the invisible man, it was 7am, a bad time to wake up, but good in her case. Sylar doesn't get out till what, 8:30am, when Noah turns up.

One hour later the episode finished and Alex knew what she had to do. She raced up stairs put on her shoes and ran out the house. She didn't have time to call a cab she had to get there soon, so she did the next best thing. She ran. Alex managed to make it to Claire's house in under 5 minutes, which is a good thing because she hoped Claire was still with her real mother. Alex noticed something was wrong as soon as she stood close to the house. Sylar was in there and there was no car in the driveway, so she assumed that Mrs Bennet, was out doing the shopping.

Alex looked around as Mrs Bennet Pulled up. "Mrs Bennet, please let me help" Alex offered taking two of the four bags she was trying to balance. "Thank you Alex, you are a sweetheart, and please call me Sandra" Sandra smiled and they walked in the house together, Alex hiding her face in the bags a little. "Mr Muggles, where are you baby? Mama's home" Sandra called through the house, Alex shut the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen with Sandra by her side.

Sandra placed the groceries on the table and jumped when she looked up, screaming a little. "Im sorry, who are you?" she stuttered at the sight of Sylar, standing there with Mr Muggles in his arm. Alex put down the groceries and decided to keep herself busy, putting away the groceries that she had in the two bags she carried, making sure that Sylar couldn't see her face. "I just came from the paper factory ma'am" Alex snorted in amusement. Sylar had chosen a southern accent, "im just making a delivery for your husband and I saw, this little guy in the street" Sylar laughed a little. "Now somebody must have left the back door open. Oh I hope you dont mind, I took the liberty" Alex took a quick glance at Sylar, he looked to be in better shape than before, but that didn't make him any less scarier.

Sandra moved around the grocery bags she had placed down and put a hand on her hip, "Well aren't you sweet" she said smiling a little, Sylar did too. Alex finished putting away the groceries she pulled out three glasses and filled it with Coca Cola, making sure to add in a bit of ice. "And he was just out there in the yard?" Sandra said taking some groceries to the cupboards they belong in, "Be a sweetheart and give the man his drink" she whispered to Alex, who just nodded. She was going to play the shy girl, she walked up to Sylar, who had now sat down on the sofa. "Oh" he said taking the drink from Alex, "Just chewing on a sprinkler head" Sandra made a small tutting sound. "Who left those doors open, Mr Muggles, Claire or Lyle. You tell me so I can skin their ass" she finished the sentence.

Alex took a sip of her drink, ignoring the babyish tone to Sandra's voice, whenever she spoke about Mr Muggles and focussed on Sylar, who had leaned forwards in his chair to take a drink as well as Stroke the canine as it approached him. He laughed and smiled, "Well thanks for inviting me in, I always wanted to... Uh... See where Mr Bennet Lived" Sylar looked around the home, his eyes travelling towards Alex, who skilfully hid her face as she put her empty glass in the sink behind her. "It is so funny how all y'all call him Mr Bennet over there. I've always just known him as - Stop that you, no more shoes" Sandra spoke to Mr Muggles, as she put a few groceries in the fridge.

Alex moved forwards to grab Mr Muggles, who seemed interested in licking Sylar's boot, while Sylar stroked him. "He's just discovered shoelaces, he can't get enough" Alex grabbed Mr Muggles and held him in her arms, stroking his head. "Hah, thats funny. I never really imagined him as a dog person" Sylar said, losing his southern accent a little before picking up on it again. "I guess he just looms a little larger when he's drilling ya" Sylar looked at Alex, who buried her face into Mr Muggles fur. "Take a Seat Alex, its fine" Sandra offered. "Im okay Sandra. I like to stand anyway" Alex replied, hoping that there wasn't anything in her voice that was a dead giveaway to how much she hated the man in the room.

"He mostly talks about Claire, I was hoping to meet her actually, I've heard so much about her" The look in Sylar's eyes made Alex glance away, finally deciding to put Mr Muggles down and stand by the sink again. "Well she promised to be home for dinner, which means a half an hour late, my Son is at a Tae kwon do sleepover tonight, that means an extra plate" Sandra said searching through the grocery bag, while Mr Muggles went back over to Sylar. Alex looked on in disgust. "Why dont you stay for Dinner? You too Alex. Im sure I can make more" Alex noticed the change in Sylar's facial expressions, as the smile grew on his face.

"Least I can offer my new hero" Sandra smiled at the man, "Are you sure? It's not too much trouble" Sylar looked at Alex, who had changed her expression from disgust to shock. And recognised her instantly, his smile growing wider. "I will call my husband and tell him to expect you. What did you say your name was again Mister-" Sandra cut off, and Sylar answered. "Sylar" he looked down to Mr Muggles, "Oh I dont think you will reach him at the office though, last I saw he was just.. Swamped" Sylar smiled and brought his drink to his lips, taking a quick swig of it.

"I would love to stay for Dinner Sandra, it will be a great change to take out" Alex laughed, trying to ignore the look Sylar gave her. Sylar stood up and walked over to a picture of Claire, as Sandra and Alex were working on the Vegetables. "You dont have to do this Alex" Sandra started, "I insist" Alex said leaving it at that. "I told Claire to get a move on, she'll be back soon" she cut up some peppers. "A cheerleader huh" Alex looked up from the vegetables she was washing, "Co-Captain by Junior Year" Alex shuddered at the memory of what transpired a few days ago. "Wow" was all Sylar had to say. "Well not so much these days, they dissolved the team cause of some horrible event at the school" Alex nodded to what Sandra said, hoping to God that Noah got out asap.

"Oh I heard about that" Alex let out another snort, which she turned to a cough, when Sylar looked at her. Her chest began to hurt again. "That must have been hard on poor Claire" Sylar noticed Alex and walked over to her, "Sit down Alex, you seem to be a bit unsteady" he said leading her to the sofa, setting her on it. "Yeah, Alex was there at the time" Sandra said and Alex managed to get her breathing under control. Sandra looked up. "You are awfully interested in my daughter" she looked back down at the peppers and continued to cut them up. "We'll ever since, I've seen what she can do. I guess you could say, im a ... fan. She's really quite gifted" Sylar smiled and took another drink.

Sandra noticed something was different now and had a different look about her. Alex stood up quietly, to not arouse suspicion. "Oh, you've been to a game?" Sylar smiled again. "Yeah, I guess I have. I just couldn't get over those irresistible... Talents of hers" Sandra was looking slightly panicked by now. But she hid it well, her eyes gave her away though. "I should check with my husband again, excuse me" Sandra said grabbing the phone and going to dial it. "I rather you didn't so I could surprise him" Sylar said, knowing something was up.

"Let me Sandra. I can call him, ask if its fine if I stay for dinner, so it's still a surprise for when he sees Mr Sylar here" Alex offered, walking up to Sandra, "No its fine" Sandra said dialling the numbers. Sylar flicked his finger from the glass and the phone flew out her hand and hit the wall. "Oh" she jumped a little, as it hit the wall. "Ha... How did you do that?" She stuttered looking towards Sylar. "Im special" he put his glass down. "Just like Claire" Sylar looked to Alex, "Well different. But you catch the meaning" he glanced back to Sandra. "It's a shame I'll have to kill her" he paused waiting Sandra's reaction. "Maybe I'll kill you first" Alex was annoyed now, she moved closer to the countertop, hoping to get close to Sandra to protect her.

"I really haven't decided yet. But for you. Alex, what I want to know is, how did you survive that night, I watched as you blacked out on the steps above the entrance to the school. How are you still alive" Alex looked at Sylar. "Guess I have a knack for survival" she shrugged and went to Sandra, putting a hand on her shoulder, making sure her back was to Sylar she grabbed the knife on the desk. Sandra began to back away and Alex knew it was a bad idea, but she followed her anyway. Sandra just made it to the glass cabinet as Sylar used his powers to push her into it, leaving Alex standing there. "Maybe I should kill you slowly Alex, or take you with me?" Sylar suggested. Alex shrugged him off, "Maybe someday in hell" she retorted and crouched down beside Sandra, who found it difficult to move.

Alex used this chance, as Sylar stood up and began to make his way towards them, to turn around and throw the knife at Sylar, using her hand/eye coordination to aim correctly at his stomach. Sylar stopped the knife and aimed it back at her. Alex stood up, she knew this may be the end of her. But right now her only goal was to protect Sandra Bennet. "Do it" she hissed as Sylar. The knife clattered to the floor, Sandra let out a huffed breath. "No can do Alex" he moved his hand up and threw her against the front door. He approached Sandra and was practically standing above her. And all he said was, "Hah"


	6. A New Job

**Hey guys, so it's posting day today. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Gonna post up another one on Wednesday like I said. You know... One Wednesday, one Sunday? So... please review, favorite and tell me what you think. All reviews are good. Positive, Negative, even suggestions.**

**Thanks xx**

Alex struggled to her feet, taking careful steps forwards. Hoping to somehow stop Sylar. Just when Sylar raised is hand, to do what he did to Jackie to Sandra. The front door burst open, throwing Alex to the stairs and shots rung throughout the house. Noah and his Haitian friend had come in, Noah with his gun raised shooting at Sylar. Sylar hit the fridge and collapsed to the ground, while the Haitian and Noah proceeded with care, but Sylar wasn't there. Alex remembered that much. "Find him he dies" Noah yelled to the Haitian, rage in his voice.

Noah lowered his gun and made his way to Sandra as the Haitian left. "Sandra you okay?" he asked, Alex stood back up, slowly again, seeing as the door hit her the second time with a force to throw her to the stairs. Noah helped Sandra against the wall, the one made of brick. Alex leaned against the railing, he legs threatening to give out. She was lucky she didn't break any bones. Or maybe that's how he wanted it to happen. Hurt her but not damage her. Was he going to take her? These thoughts raced through Alex's head.

"I don't understand what happened, why was he. He moved the phone without even touching it" Sandra was going into a slight confused panic. Alex smiled a little. "Shhh. You're safe now" Noah said. "I'm right here. I'll find him" Noah had this stern look about him, one meant he meant business. "He kept asking about Claire" Sandra had tears flowing down her face. Alex got up and moved towards the front door, She didn't even think Noah knew she was there. "Claire's fine. Shes safe too and she'll stay that way too. I promise" The Haitian walked back in and even though he didn't speak, Noah knew what the man was saying.

Sylar was gone. And no one could do a thing about it.

Alex got to the doorway and stood there. "Who is that?" she heard Sandra whisper. "This is my friend. He's gonna make everything okay. He'll help you forget again" Alex looked back, one last time, noticing how the Haitian and Noah were focused on Sandra and not her, she left the house, all she heard behind her was. "What do you mean again?" before she was out of earshot and walking back home. When Alex got home, she headed straight to her bedroom to take a shower. She threw her clothes on the floor and climbed into the shower, turning it on. Hoping that it will somehow make things better, that the thought of Sylar taking her would go away.

Alex climbed out the shower one hour later and changed into the fresh set of clothes. Alex only had to tomorrow to pack, she had to do it quickly, and head out, she would be in Brooklyn by tomorrow afternoon, she practically booked the train ticket for 9pm tonight, and the time was now, 2:15pm. It would take her 3 hours to pack everything she wanted to take with her, just clothes and the stuff she cherished, then it would take her 2 hours to get to the train station, leaving her another 2 hours to buy food and get ready to get on.

Alex pulled out her suitcase and began to pack clothes, her mind began to drift. Did Noah notice she was there? Will he send the Haitian after her? She needed to pretend she was dead, that was likely the only way for Sylar and Noah to leave her be. Alex finished packing up the suitcase and went to fill up her handbags. She had her phone, she could watch Heroes on there during the ride. Even in the station. She needed to know, it's the only way to keep ahead of Sylar.

Within Three hours, she had called a Taxi and even thought of a way to go. She grabbed the house phone, and dialed Claire's number. "Hello?" came Claire's voice. "Hey its Alex. I just called to say, I hope your Mom is okay and that I was there when it happened. It was the same, guy Claire" Alex took a breath. "What? Does Dad know?" Claire stopped talking waiting for my reply. "No he doesn't and don't tell him. I wont be around anymore. I have to leave. Heading to New York to be with my mother. She needs me Claire. Dont question anything about what you may see on the news about me. I'm doing it to protect myself" Alex closed her eyes, "What do you mean? The going to be with family I get, but the news part?" Claire trailed off, sounding terribly confused.

"I'm taking all my clothes and cherished items. But I'm burning down my home" Alex started, "What?!" Claire yelled. "Listen Claire" Alex said throwing her bags into the Taxi waiting outside. "I have to. That man, he knows my face. Your dad can protect you here, but I live alone. I have no protection. If I moved, and burned down my house. If he is still in Odessa, then he is probably following me, but If I burn down my house before he gets here, before he gets to me" Alex stopped before whispering. "Then I can be safe. Don't call this number. I will call you with a new one when I get the chance. Stay Safe Claire" Alex said before hanging up and walking to the Taxi drivers side.

"Listen to me. Anything you see here, you wont speak of again. Anything you hear, you wont speak of again. I will give you an extra 100, if you do as I say. Please" the man nodded, "Good now start the engine, I will be all but 1 minute" she made her way back towards her house, pulling out a match from its box, which she pulled from her jacket. She walked back into her home. Not too far otherwise she would be trapped, but far enough in to throw the match onto the alcohol she doused the living room in.

She lit the match against the box and turned around, throwing the match behind her and smiling sadly as she heard the whoosh of the flames taking over. She made her way to the front door and shut it behind her before climbing into the taxi waiting. "The train station" she said and he drove away from the now ablaze house. Alex looked back one last time, watching as the house turned into nothing but a light in the distance. Forever out of her life.

On the train, not 20 minutes into her journey, Alex was watching the next episode of Heroes called Run! By a car, it would have taken her 28 hours to get to Brooklyn, but by train, its only taking her 12. Time she needed. This episode will not happen yet. Too early. Its gonna happen tomorrow around midday and she needed to be ready. Right now she was at the part where Ando was hidden away, under a bed as he tried to get a woman's bag from her abusive boyfriend. Well ex. "What you watching?" The man next to her said, Alex looked up. "Something" came her reply. "Well either way, nothing is on your screen" Alex looked at him closer. "You don't think I don't know that" her reply came out harsher than necessary.

"I'm sorry. Its been a rough day. I was attacked by a man, stopped him from murdering my best friends mother and got away hoping that he leaves them alone, considering I can pin him to a murder" she told the man, he immediately looked alert. "What?" Alex looked at him. "Nothing, I should probably go check on my family" he looked around, and grabbed his bag. "Listen, I know what you wanna do. Get as far away from me as possible. I'm not stopping you. In fact. I would do the same" Alex said standing up and moving out the way. He climbed passed and looked back. "Good luck" he said before he disappeared down the aisle.

Alex sat back down and carried on watching Heroes where she paused it. A man, Zane Taylor, sitting on a chair, saying please hurry. This cannot be good. Alex gasped a little as she noticed that Sylar was at the door instead of Mohinder. Zane looked panicked, he didn't understand what was going on. Zane grabbed a pan and placed it on the floor, telling Sylar to step back. "Damn" Alex said as the camera changed and she was looking at Nathan Petrelli with his mother. This is gonna be a long ride, Alex thought as she continued to watch.

Twelve hours passed as the train ride went by and Alex hailed a cab. She had watched two episodes of Heroes. Run! and Unexpected "Take me here please" she said handing the driver an address as she got in. Her new address. As the taxi moved, Alex found herself drawn to everything the city had, the buildings, the shops, everything. Even the people walking down the street. And to think, that she already knew four 'Specials' as they are called, here already. Within 20 minutes, the cab pulled over and Alex handed him a fifty. "Keep the change" she said as she pulled her suitcase and bags with her.

She entered the building, the one she watched in Six Months Ago she needed to get inside soon, she had to speak to Mohinder, she had to make sure he could keep an eye on her in case she did gain a power. And she had to make sure that Mohinder never met Sylar. No matter how much he wants to. But it was too late. It was going to happen and she needed to be there. Pretend like nothing ever happened in Odessa. Work with Mohinder, like Eden did and help him. Alex made her way up to the desk. "I'm here to pick up my new keys. I rent Apartment 615" Alex said to the guy, "Is your name Alex Marcus?" Alex nodded, "Okay here is your keys, just go to the sixth floor and turn left down the corridor. You will be there" Alex took the keys from his hand and made her way to the stairs.

Alex was glad she didn't pack much and that her suitcase was light, 6 flights of stairs. Alex huffed as she walked towards her door. "Hey are you new? Here let me help" Mohinder said, turning up behind her. "Thanks Mohinder" Alex replied as she opened her door and walked in. "Have we met?" Mohinder asked putting Alex's bag on the floor by the door. "Yes, I believe you came to my house at one point" Alex turned around and recognition dawned on his face. "Alex?" She nodded. "Where were you heading off to?" Mohinder shook himself from shock. "I was heading out to a see a guy names Zane Taylor. He has an ability and wanted my help"

Alex moved towards her door, "Can I come?" Alex asked hopefully. "Sure. Not many people wish to do that" Alex shrugged and they left her apartment, she locked the door behind. "Well I guess im different" they made their way down the flights of stairs, Mohinder practically taking two steps at a time. "So where does this guy Zane live" Alex asked, even though she knew the answer. "Virginia. But it wont take that long to get there" Mohinder said, "You mean 6 hours and 30 odd minutes to get there, but if we go by train it will take, what 3 hours?" Alex said looking to Mohinder who was sporting another shocked expression.

"Have you found you power yet?" Alex shook her head. "No I haven't yet, but we can keep an eye out" Mohinder climbed into the cab he just hailed as he walked out the building, "That's good. At least its easier for us to talk now" Alex climbed in just after him. "Train station" Mohinder said, and they were off.

They arrived at the house, Alex knew what was coming. Sylar. Mohinder walked up to the door and knocked, before turning to Alex, "I'm going to let you do the talking" Alex said to him as he went to say something. The door in front of them opens. "Hello, Zane Taylor?" Mohinder says, Alex was off to the side a little. "Yes, You must be Dr, Suresh. Come on in" Sylar pushes the door, and allows us entry. Mohinder and Alex walk inside, Alex knowing that Sylar has his eyes on her. Mohinder steps over the puddles on the floor, looking around curiously, while Alex just hangs by the door.

"Can I get you some tea?" Sylar asked Mohinder as he pushed ahead towards the kitchen. "Sorry it took us so long to get here" Mohinder said his voice slow as he took in the mess on the floor, undoing the buttons to his jacket. "No its no problem. Is zero grain okay?" Sylar popped his head around the doorway to the kitchen. "Yes that will be fine" Alex heard the running of the tap and looked towards Mohinder, who gestured her over, but she shook her head, hanging back to listen.

"You.. Urm.. Sounded rather alarmed on the phone" Mohinder said to the person he thought to be Zane. "You seemed to have calmed down some" he added, Sylar came through the doorway. Alex felt disgusted, she knew Sylar killed Zane and she knew that he knew who she was. "I had an epiphany about it this morning" Sylar approached Mohinder. "Are you familiar with Abraham Maswell the peak experience?" Mohinder shook his head. "No im afraid not" Sylar rubbed his hands together, "Its um.. A single moment that takes you out of yourself, makes you feel very tiny, or very large" Sylar used hand gestures, "to some extent. One with life" Alex rolled her eyes. "Or nature" A small glint in Sylar's eyes caught her attention, "Or God"

Mohinder looked impressed. "I see", Alex moved closer to Mohinder, hating how close Sylar was to him. "Its like seeing all the pieces of a puzzle fit together. All this time I was trying to fight it" Sylar had buried his hands in the sleeves of his, Zane's, t-shirt, acting nervous. "Deny it. But there is no shame in having this ability is there?" Sylar smiled a little, a smile that nearly made Alex think he was human. "None whatsoever... It would be like denying you had brown eyes" Mohinder said, understanding everything, ''Zane' was saying.

"Right" there was a pause. "huh, So um, I guess that you, you, you want to see my ability?" Sylar pulled the sleeve over his left hand again. Mohinder threw his arms out in front of him "Yes, yes. I'm quite anxious to document it" As Soon as the first yes left Mohinder's mouth. Sylar came towards Alex, who moved out the way quickly, as her eyes locked with Sylar's for a moment, before he grabbed a cover and the toaster and made his way towards the table, placing the Toaster on the cover. Mohinder moved closer. "Um, You may want to step back, that looks like a nice Jacket" Alex knew what was going to happen and she stood closer anyway, moving herself so she was by the kitchen door.

Sylar looked back down at the toaster as Mohinder took a step back. Sylar reached out and touched the toaster, it started to shimmer and move, before it collapsed into a puddle on the table. "My God" Mohinder said, looking amazed and bewildered. While Alex was too busy staring at Sylar, who had a mask of pure evil on his face, that only Alex could see. Sylar smiled and his eyes glanced up at Alex, who had one arm crossed over her stomach, the same place where Sylar hit her with the locker. "You wanna see it again?" Mohinder laughed and looked up, smiling.

"I'm very interested in how you. Control. This ability" Mohinder said as he glanced around the room, before he looked back at Sylar. "Well its like" he looked for the right words, "Riding a bike for the first time, it's a little wobbly and then I discovered something, a kind of peace. A sense of purpose that can only be described as destiny" Mohinder smiled and let out a huff of air, also known as a small laugh. "Can you believe this Alex. This is all, so..." Mohinder looked for the right word. "Amazing?" Alex offered and Mohinder nodded. "Yes, amazing" Alex looked around the room, her eyes always landing on the Kitchen door, and Sylar spotted this.

Mohinder turned back to Sylar. "I would like to take a DNA sample" Mohinder pulled on the zip on his bag. "For me. Uh okay" Sylar said putting his hand on his chest. "Sure" he smiled a little, again his eyes glanced at Alex. Surely he knew something was up. Mohinder pulled out a swab. "Swab it on the inside of your mouth" Sylar took it from him, and the Kettle finished boiling, letting out a squeal as it boiled on the hob of the Oven. "The uh Tea. If you please excuse me a second" Sylar stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Alex walked up to Mohinder. "Did you want some tea, uh Alex was it?" Sylar asked through the doorway. "No thanks Mr Taylor" she replied.

"I just swab it on the inside of my cheek?" Sylar asked Mohinder, who stood up. "Yes that's right" Mohinder began to move closer to the Kitchen. She wanted so badly to grab Mohinder and run. But she couldn't. She had to wait it out. Just as Mohinder reached the Kitchen door. Sylar blocked his path. "Here you go, DNA Sample" he said handing Mohinder the swab back. "Thank you" Mohinder smiled and walked back towards his bag. "Did you know, you should be careful who you talk to this ability about Zane" Alex watched as he put the swab in a bag. "There are some people who, wont understand. Or want to hurt you" Sylar was sitting down at the table again. "Why would anybody wanna hurt me?" he asked Mohinder, a small hint of knowledge in his tone of voice.

"I don't know yet but I do know this" Mohinder looked at him. "There are others out there like you" Sylar looked amazed, even if it was fake it was pretty good, Alex had to admit that. "Really? How many others?" Mohinder smiled again. "Dozens. And those are just the ones I know about. With more time and research. I could find hundreds, thousands" Mohinder looked down, a sad smile on his face. "But uh. You are the first one who returned my phone calls" Alex looked at Mohinder, hoping to God that he didn't mention going to her house. "But I am going to find them. All of them" Sylar actually looked interested. Which is what gave Alex goosebumps.

He stood up. "I could go with you. I could help you. Think about it, these people could need convincing. Who better to do that?" he gestured to the half melted phone. Mohinder looked down too, debating the prospect of allowing Zane to help. Alex knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't stop it. She sighed quietly. Mohinder smiled and Sylar looked at him even more. Alex knew Mohinder was going to accept. He was going to because he knew that if he was going to convince the others on the list, then he would need someone with abilities. And Alex hadn't gotten hers yet. So it was the best idea.

Alex hated this. But she had to deal with it.

"Where to now?" Alex asked as Mohinder got into the car they rented. She allowed Sylar to sit in the front and she sat in the back. "Well I have the address of another person. Montana, Bozeman to be exact" Alex looked up as he started the car. "That's like 33 hours from here?" Both Sylar and Mohinder looked at her. "What? I know routes to places. I always loved to travel" Sylar looked to Mohinder. "How do we get there?" Alex scoffed and he looked back at her. "We take the train again. We will get there in less time and we can even grab stuff to eat on the way. I'm starved" Alex smiled a little, momentarily forgetting she was in the same Car as a Serial Killer. "Well I guess this is where we are going" Mohinder replied, before pulling out the drive and heading on his way.

Mohinder, Sylar and Alex piled out the car, "I hate driving to places like this. But thank god I wrapped up warm" She said as they stood in snow. They were at Bozeman, Montana by now and it had taken up most of the day. They left last night, about 2 hours after Sylar had asked if he could tag along. They each went home, but Sylar stayed round Mohinder's for the time it took, grabbing a few clothes on his way. By now it was only 5pm and it had taken them 20 Hours to get there, before renting another car to drive to the address, which took another 30 minutes.

They walked up to the mechanics they pulled up at. "uh. Before we go in I just wanna say thanks" Sylar said. "For what?" Mohinder replied. "You know for bringing me with you. You didn't have to do that" Mohinder looked back and smiled. "It would have been a long road alone. I'm glad for the company" Mohinder turned to face Sylar. Alex rolled her eyes. Was she invisible to them? "Nice to know im here then Mohinder" she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. It's just you don't seem to speak much" he looked apologetically at her. She smiled in return. "Its fine"

Sylar looked at Mohinder. "I believe in fate. Karma. And im not just saying that because you are Indian" Sylar gestured to Mohinder. Alex looked at them carefully. Both were wearing the same outfit. And the funny thing was. So was she. "I mean you really came to my rescue and I wont forget that" Sylar finished. "Well it's not completely Altruistic on my part Zane." Mohinder slapped his arm. "I have a feeling we are going to meet a lot of skepticism from these people" The three of them walked inside. Alex knew what was going to happen and glared at Sylar's back, seeing as she was behind them. "I can use your help" Mohinder said to Sylar. "I'm ready" he replied back.

Alex walked up and Mohinder yelled "Excuse me?" a few times to the person welding some things together. Whoever they were they stopped and pulled up their mask, releasing a woman wearing ear phones. When she noticed the three of us she took of the mask and smiled, removing her ear phones. "Rap music. I can't stand it, But I find it's the only thing that cancels out the" she stopped, "Can I help you?" she asked. "We're looking for Dale Smither" Mohinder said looking at her. "You found her" the woman replied. Alex took in her appearance, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, but her face and neck was smudged in dirt and oil.

"Oh. Uh. Of Course. I'm Mohinder Suresh, this is Mr Taylor and Miss Mazuri" Mohinder introduced them and Alex gave a small wave. "Zane actually. Just Zane" Sylar replied waving his hand in the air. "I left you several messages this week" Mohinder explained. "Yeah I got them" Dale said moving away from the bench she was working at. "I believe I can help with whats happening to you" Mohinder offered. "I'm sure you have lots of questions"

"Yeah only one. How'd ya find me" She asked, "You gave blood. 11 years ago. Signed a consent form to have it used in a program called the Human genome project" Mohinder explained but the woman was taking none of it. "You dialed the wrong number" Dale looked down and Alex knew why. She didn't want anyone to think of her as a freak. Alex would have done the same too. Mohinder looked at Sylar. "Look I know what you're thinking right now. That you've got nobody to talk to. Nobody who understands what you're going through" Mohinder looked to Dale who was listening to Sylar. "But that's not true. I, uh, I understand" Sylar smiled.

"Yeah" was all Dale said. Sylar looked to Mohinder, who looked back. Alex liked this, being there only to observe, not take part. Just like the episodes. Alex' heart started racing and Dale took a quick glance to her. Mohinder nodded and Sylar moved forwards, going around Dale and emptying a glass jar, before putting a wrench in it. He touched the wrench again and watched it melt before turning to Dale. Who just looked at the mess.

"Damn" she said. "That was my best wrench" she carried on looking at the mess before looking to Sylar. "There really are others?" Sylar smiled, "Yes, I'm proof of that" Mohinder looked at Alex who shrugged. "That's why we are here" Alex piped up, Dale shook her head. "I thought the headaches at first were gonna kill me. I would lie awake at night thinking my head would explode. A cockroach crawling around my neighbors floor was like a marching band parading in my house" Mohinder looked at her with Sympathy, unable to see the slight hungry look that Sylar gave Dale. But Alex never missed it. "I'm sorry, it must be quite a burden" Mohinder said, shifting on his feet.

"A burden" Dale began laughing. "Hell no. This was the best damn thing that ever happened to me" Sylar looked hungrier than before and Alex' heart raced. "Well now that I have learned to control it. I'm like superman or something" Dale looked at Mohinder. "I can hear rain falling from 40 miles away, I can even hear someones Moods. The tiniest changes in a heart beat" Alex looked up, knowing her heart was racing, it must reflect how anxious she felt. How sad she felt. Dale looked at her quickly, before looking at Sylar, whose heart must be racing a mile a minute in anticipation.

"Yours for instance. Its racing kinda fast" Dale moved closer to him, "You nervous about something?" Sylar looked shocked. "No. No um. I'm just excited to meet somebody like me" Dale huffed. "Well if you've come to try and take it from me, you're gonna have a hell of a fight on your hands" Mohinder moved quickly as she looked at him. "Well I can assure, we only want to help. I would like to perform a few tests. Some questions really, that's all. Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours" Mohinder said as Dale looked between him and Sylar.

Alex's heart raced more, she felt sick, her breath coming out quicker than before. Was this another panic attack? Dale looked to Alex, who had to grab the side of the desk behind Mohinder. "Im kinda backed up today" Mohinder didn't notice the look Sylar gave Alex as she tried to breath again and think of something else. She needed to stop doing this. "We can come back in the morning" Mohinder said. Dale nodded. "Okay. But someone might want to help your friend over there. Something is wrong. Her heart is beating faster and faster and she seems ready to pass out" Mohinder looked to Alex, who was close to falling over, "Alex!" he said and grabbed her, supporting her weight.

Mohinder began leading her away to the car, looking to Sylar once before leaving the building. "Alex you okay?" she nodded, finally able to draw a breath. "I used to do this when I was younger" she remembered. "I used to get these random times when I could no longer breathe" Alex made a note to not ever have this happen again. "It wont happen again. I will make sure of it" Alex climbed into the car, Sylar and Mohinder climbed into the front. "You okay Alex" she nodded. "Dandy" was her reply. "Can we head over to the motel now. I need a shower" she added.

They pulled up at a motel. Alex climbed out first and grabbed her overnight bag in the back seat with her. "I will go get the keys to the rooms" she said and walked off, leaving the two guys together, but keeping one eye on Sylar. "I booked 3 rooms under Jones" Alex said and pulled out her purse. "That will be 500 bucks" the guy behind the desk said. "Bit much, but here" she handed the man the 500 bucks and took the three keys. "Have a nice night" the man said eyeing her up. She grunted a response and made her way back, putting her purse away as she approached the two guys.

"You made a difference today. Thank you" she heard Mohinder say to Sylar, who just smiled. "Here's the keys, take one" she handed the keys to the guys and turned away. "Night" Mohinder said moving away from them with his bag and into his room, Sylar's mood changed dangerously before going back to innocent Zane. "When you told that woman Dale, that you could help her. Is that really possible?" Sylar asked Mohinder, running to catch up. "Its only theoretical at this point, but I am working on an inhibitor, a chemical that will isolate the genetic mutation that causes these abnormalities" All three of them stopped at Mohinder's door. "We can offer these people understanding. Control, or an elimination of their ability"

Sylar looked up at the work elimination. "Elimination? You make it sound like a virus or plague" he looked devastated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply. Its just not all of you exhibit the same sets of skills you do. They could be dangerous" Alex walked over to room 21, while they stayed near rooms 22 and 23. Sylar put his bag down on the floor. "My father had to learn that first hand" Mohinder said as Sylar stood straight. "Hows that?" Sylar asked. Alex knew this would happen and didn't want to hear it. "He was Murdered. By a man named Sylar" Alex took a small breath in, which she was glad no one noticed.

"Well what happened to this... Sylar" Sylar asked moving ever so closer to Mohinder. Alex found it funny. Sylar asking about himself but she kept it to herself. "Im not sure" Alex had to strain to hear what Mohinder said. "He just got away with killing your dad?" Sylar looked shocked, an act. "I dont really know. Hes gone. Locked away. What does it matter? Even if I could come face to face with him. What difference would it make? Justice can never really be served" Sylar shook his head. "What a shame" a pause. "They're out there" Sylar glanced at Alex, who stood there watching them intently. "I can feel them. So innocent, so unaware of whats happening to them" she could see the smirk growing on his face as he looked to her, Alex kept her face blank.

He turned back to Mohinder. "We will find them, Mohinder" they looked at each other. "All of them, together, the three of us" he looked over to Alex again but turned away quickly, "Its our destiny" They stared at each other a little longer. "I'm gonna call it a night" Sylar said hitting Mohinder on the shoulder a little. "Yeah" Sylar looked to Alex, the glint in his eye. "Catch you in the morning" Sylar unlocked his door and went inside, closing it behind him. "Night Mohinder" Alex said unlocking hers. Mohinder gave her a quick nod before she disappeared through the doorway, her door shutting behind her.

Alex sighed and undressed, climbing into a hot shower for 10 minutes before climbing out and changing into her Pj's. She hated being this close to Sylar, but she had to. To protect the innocent. Alex lay on her bed and plugged her headphones into her phone, before she put them in her ears. She had to watch the next episode. Maybe two. She looked at the time on her phone. 8pm. It got dark here pretty quick. But at least she had 2 hours to kill before she usually fell asleep. She turned onto the next episode, Company Man. This was gonna be a good one. As long as she knew what Sylar was up to. She can always stay one step ahead.

She stopped the episode, something wasn't right. She put down her phone and took out the headphones in her ears. She stood up and walked towards the window. Pulling the curtain she previously closed open a little. "Why are you here?" she jumped an turned around only to see Sylar. "What do you mean?" she said, her voice surprisingly calm. "Why are you following me?" he said again. "I'm not" she replied. "First Texas, now New York. What are you up to?" he took a step closer. "Listen. I don't know what you are on about. But I went to Texas to do some experience at the school. Then I came back to my new home my mother brought me. She wanted me to visit" Alex said. Surprisingly, her heart wasn't racing. This was good.

"Why not go to the police?" Sylar said lifting his had to stroke her cheek. Alex grabbed his hand and pushed it back towards him. "Well I know what you can do, but I can't stop you. I already tried that remember" She moved around Sylar and lay down on her bed. The confidence in her growing. "Anyway. If I did go to the police. I would be dead before they could catch you. So I'm not gonna say a word" Alex rubbed her stomach a bit, remembering the pain of the locker, mixed in with the pain of hitting the front door of the Bennet House.

"I might just like having you around" Sylar smirked, his eyes shining. "Have a nice night. Miss Mazuri" he walked over to the door. "Sleep well" and with that, he left the room and Alex let out a sigh of relief, glad that was over. Alex put in her ear phones again and carried on with the episode. Hoping that somehow, Sylar wouldn't do what he wanted to do at the Bennet house. Use her as a toy. Alex shook her head. She wont let him get to her. She was becoming more confident around him and she knew that she could talk to him without panicking and that she would no longer have panic attacks or lack of breath.

She would protect everyone she could. No matter what


	7. A Parasite?

Mohinder pulled the car up to Dale's place. "Ah" Sylar said and Alex smirked a little. "Zane you alright?" Mohinder asked. "Yeah it's just a headache" was al Sylar replied with. Mohinder stopped the car. And as Sylar went to get out, Mohinder put a hand on his arm. "Sit tight. You too Alex" Mohinder looked towards her. "I'll be back" Mohinder opened the door and Climbed out, making his way into the shop. "Ah" Sylar moved forwards. "Having trouble there?" Alex said, turning sideways in her seat as she took off her seat belt before she placed her legs across the rest of the seats in the back, leaning her body against the door. "Is it too loud for you?" she said.

"You are enjoying this aren't you" he said turning to face her. "What a killer who is having a killer headache? Of Course I am" Alex smiled. "Hello?" Mohinder yelled, causing Sylar to wince. Alex sniggered. "Anybody here?" Sylar opened the car door. "Maybe we should just come back Mohinder" he closed the door again. "Dale?" Mohinder yelled into the shop, only to stop dead in his tracks. Mohinder ran back towards the car, hitting the front of the car, before retching and coughing beside it, using the car as support.

Sylar got out the car quickly, Alex right behind him as she threw herself across the seat she was led on and opened her door. "Mohinder what's the matter?" Sylar asked approaching the still coughing Mohinder. Who did nothing but point in the direction of the shop. Alex ran past Sylar and in the shop. Stopping as she saw the remains of Dale just lying there, blood everywhere. Sylar walked up next to her. "Your handiwork I presume" she said, "Well at least you aren't retching" he countered. Sylar moved his head again, the rap music hurting his head. Alex sniggered again and Sylar glared at her. "Maybe you shouldn't have done this one" she said and walked back towards Mohinder, who seemed to have stopped retching.

"What are you doing?" Alex and Sylar said at the same time, noticing what Mohinder was doing. "Dialling 911" Sylar looked panicked, in the fake way. "Do you think that's such a good idea?" Alex asked, "What are you talking about, she was murdered" Mohinder pointed in Dales direction. "And what were we doing here?" Mohinder looked taken aback. "What do you mean. We found her?" Alex looked around to look back at the building. "How? Why? Look at us, Where did we come from? How did we get here? Can we explain any of this without looking completely insane" Alex looked back. "I agree with Zane" she said.

"The top of her head was removed. It was Sylar. I dont. I mean how?" Mohinder didn't know what to do. Anyone could see that. "Sylar..." Sylar looked around alarmed, Alex did too. She had to make it believable. "We have to warn them. Everyone on the list. He's after them" Sylar was still looking around but his eyes landed on Alex. "We leave now, we call the police anonymously from the road" Mohinder ran to the car and climbed in, Alex did the same in the back. Sylar put a hand to his head as the rap music blasted through his head yet again, before he went to his door, the headache getting worse. "Zane are you okay?" Mohinder asked as Sylar tried to open the door.

Sylar managed to climb in and Mohinder started the car, still looking at him, before he turned his head to look through the back window and began to reverse, Alex leant back and put on her belt, closing her eyes a little. "Alex call 911. Tell them what happened and where to go" Alex nodded and pulled out her phone, making sure they couldn't track it first, A small trick she learned from her father. "Let's get this over and done with" she muttered before dialling the number.

They were back at Mohinder's place by now. It had been nearly a day since they found Dale. They decided to drive back, Sylar had even rented an apartment a few doors down. To make it easier to get here. Sylar didn't know where she lived and she wanted to keep it that way. Alex shut her apartment door, locking it. She went there to freshen up, and the boys understood that, they even freshened up as well. She approached Mohinder's apartment and knocked. Sylar opened the door and let her in. Smirking a little before he went back over to the table and picked up a piece of paper, studying the names on it.

"Hows things going in here?" Alex asked Mohinder as she noticed he was typing on the laptop in front of him. "I don't know Alex" he said, rubbing his face in his hands before going back to typing. Alex took a seat in the armchair. "So this is the list?" Sylar asked eventually moving closer to Mohinder. "Yes, well whats left of it. Most of these people are missing or dead" Mohinder took a deep breath. "I wanna run your DNA Sample against my fathers formula. Then we can take you some place safe" Sylar looked up at Mohinder, taking his eyes off the list. No doubt he already memorised it, seeing as he took a girl names Charlie's powers.

"Wait, this is your fathers formula? This is how he made the list. How he found me?" Sylar said leaning closer to the laptop. "Yes, well I haven't found out what it is looking for, a specific gene, code, there are 3 billion base pairs in human DNA" Alex needed to get a look at the list, she had to hope her name wasn't on it. Or that Mohinder got rid of her name when she said nothing was different. "it's a proverbial needle" there was silence for a while. "Did my DNA help?" Sylar asked. Mohinder rubbed his face again. "No" Alex stood up and went to the board, the one of the world with different pins in it. She found hers, in Texas. She remembered that Noah came to Chandra to get his Claire off the list. Seems like he managed it.

As silently as possible, Alex pulled the needle out of Texas and tucked her information away in her pocket. Best thing was, even with his new super hearing, he didn't hear her, too focussed on the formula Mohinder had presented him. Mohinder had already risen from his chair. "Okay, Well Mohinder, you have been driving all night. Why dont you just take a break" Mohinder looked at Sylar. "I can't, these people are in danger, we have to warn them. If Sylar gets to them first-" Sylar cut him off. "Exactly. So let me help. I mean here" Sylar moved over to the board with people pinned to it, Mohinder turning to follow him. "There, this one is in New York. Isaac Mendez. I'll call him and you just relax, just take a minute"

Mohinder looked down at his desk, his laptop. "I can help too" Alex caught their attention. "I don't speak as often as I should. I tend to hear more than I am meant to. I can help" Alex tried to reassure Mohinder. Sylar looked at her shocked but Mohinder didn't notice. "You're very Kind Zane, Thank you" he hit Sylar's arm gently. "Both of you" the kettle began to squeal, and Mohinder walked around the desk to head towards it. "You have no idea how alone I used to feel, how... insignificant. You have given me hope" Sylar turned to Alex and stood next to her.

"Hope is great. We need Caffeine" Mohinder started to pour out two drinks, knowing Alex didn't want one. Not once did Mohinder see Alex drink something and it was beginning to worry him. "Why are you helping?" Sylar asked Alex, who had turned her attention to the board. "I don't know what you mean?" she replied. "You helping me get names of people" Sylar put a hand on her shoulder, moving to stand next to her. Alex turned her head to look at him. "I'm doing this because Mohinder is Tired. He needs the rest" Alex then whispered. "Not because you need the people"

"So this formula" Sylar said changing the subject. "How many of us will you find" he picked up a phone and began to dial Isaac. "Who knows" Mohinder said, "hundreds, thousands, maybe more" Mohinder picked up the two cups of coffee and walked over to Sylar, sending a worried glance at Alex, who was too focussed on Sylar. Sylar shook his head and ended the call. "Its busy" he claimed, "I'll get him later" he took the cup off of Mohinder. "To new friends" he toasted and both of them clicked their cups together.

Mohinder leant over his desk and pressed a few buttons and Alex gave herself a little knowing smirk as Sylar began to drink. "This is good" he said. "What is it?" Sylar lowered the cup and looked at what Mohinder was doing. Alex smiled even more, Sylar must be stupid. "Chai, It's a special blend my father brought from India" Mohinder explained. Sylar took another drink, his elbows by his side and his hands close to his face. He cleared his throat, "Who are we going to Call next" Alex walked over to Mohinder as Sylar said this.

"No one" Mohinder said looking shocked at what he saw, but he hid it well. "I already have you" Sylar looked up at him as Mohinder looked at him. "Mr. Sylar" They stared at each other then Sylar looked to me, confusion evident on his face. He dropped the mug of Chai he was holding, his eyes started to droop and before he could say anything, he collapsed to the ground. Unconscious.

"It took you long enough Mohinder" Alex said. Mohinder turned to Alex, shock all over his face. "What do you mean?" he paused. "You knew?" Alex nodded. "Were you helping him?" It was Alex's turn to look shocked. "Are you kidding me. This man. Nearly killed me, nearly killed my best friend. I was the only one who saw his face" she yelled. "I was round a friend's house, helping her mother with the groceries, he was in that house, spewing out lies. I didn't know who he was then. I thought he was actually from the Paper factory" she moved closer to Mohinder. "I was there when he tried to Kill her, the Mother. I was there to stop him. I threw a knife at him. You know what he did. He threw me against a wall"

Alex turned away. "And before that, he threw a locker door at me in the school. I was helping my friend escape from him. She managed to escape but I was left with a bruise. I collapsed, passed out. Woke up with him gone" she turned back to Mohinder. "And you have the decency to tell me I was working with him. I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet. He confronted me in the Motel we were at. He confronted me while you were pouring tea" Alex was close to being Hysterical but she kept herself together. "Alex. I'm sorry. I didn't know" Alex moved away and grabbed a chair. "We don't have long. Put him on this chair, we need to tie him down. And oh, there was a reason I came here. A reason I moved to Brooklyn. It was to help You" she said putting the chair in front of the apartment door. "Let's get to business"

Alex and Mohinder worked together, lifting Sylar off the floor and placing him in the chair meters away. "Jesus this man needs to eat less" Alex joked, Mohinder let off a small laugh. They managed to get him in the chair and Mohinder fetched an I.V and duct tape. Alex Sat Sylar up right and placed his arms on the arm of the chair. Mohinder came back moments later, dragging in an I.V and passing the duct tape to her. "Tie him up. I will put the I.V in him. It's the best we can do" Nodding, Alex began to tie up Sylar's wrists, attaching him to the chair.

Alex sat down on the table and waited. Just as Mohinder was about finished with the I.V, Sylar awoke. "I can't feel my fingers" he said, lifting his head off his chest. "It's the curare, it induces paralysis of the brain" Mohinder looked at the I.V Checking it was in working order. "Which means you can't control your abilities" Mohinder leaned on the back of the chair in front of Sylar, and watched as he struggled to break free. Sylar looked towards Alex who shifted under his gaze. "Whoever you think I am. I'm not" Mohinder leaned closer. "You are the man who murdered my father" Sylar looked to Alex, "Do you really expect me to believe you are Zane Taylor?" Mohinder finished, "You did this" Sylar turned his head sharply at Alex. "Actually, She didn't. Yes, she knew it was you. But I figured it out" Mohinder said. "Alex here. She never spoke a word. Knowing that you were probably out to kill seeing as she was the only one who knew who you were" Sylar glared at him. "Alex put up a case when I blamed her for knowing, seeing as she wasn't shocked when I said your name" Alex shifted on the table. "She told me of the things you did. Chasing her friend. Trying to Kill the Mother. The confrontation in the motel" Mohinder paused. "She never went into detail though, but that's her business"

Sylar looked over at Mohinder, who in turn, grabbed his laptop from behind him and swivelled it around, showing the article of Zane dead. "Zane was killed three days ago. The same day I met you" Mohinder went back to leaning on the chair. "And you thought you were so clever, giving me his DNA" Mohinder pulled out a tuning fork. "You're a parasite, You killed my father and fed off his work" Mohinder sat down now and Sylar just stared at him. Alex got up and moved towards the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water before taking a sip. Mohinder looked at her briefly, relieved that the girl was drinking something.

Mohinder hit the tuning fork on the table, before placing it near Sylars ear. "Sylar was in pain. The super hearing he had, no longer under his control, was destroying his head, the loudness of the tuning fork deafening. "Let me hear you say it" Mohinder spat at Sylar. "Tell me your name" Alex flinched as Sylar's screams grew. "Say it. I want to hear you say it" Alex downed the rest of the water and put the glass in the sink, turning away from Mohinder and Sylar. "Sylar" Alex felt a little relief. He had managed to say his name. Mohinder moved the tuning fork, and Sylar breathes heavily, laughing a little.

"There is only one thing to do with a parasite" Mohinder had made his way back to his desk, and Alex resumed position on the table. "Kill it before it kills again" Alex's head shot up to Mohinder, who made his way back to Sylar, gun in hand. "Mohinder" she said, but he ignored her. Sylar lifted his head up a little. "You're just like your father, murderers the both of you" Sylar looked up at Mohinder. "I'm a scientist" Sylar laughed and Alex smirked a little. She knew what was going to happen but she can't stop it. It has to play out. "Your father said that but he kept leading me to him"

"He had no idea what you were" Mohinder retorted. "Oh he knew, he might not have admitted it but after all we were making so much progress together. Why would he stop?" Alex knew Sylar was pushing Mohinder. "You know nothing about my father" he raised the gun and pointed it at Sylar's head. Alex moved forwards, standing near Sylar. "Don't do this Mohinder. Don't become him" she said staring at Mohinder. "I know everything" Sylar said, looking as sharp as ever. "He confided in me, he told me things he could never tell you, your sister Chanti" Mohinder's patience was wearing thin. "He thought you were too... What's the word.. Fragile. To know the truth" Sylar moved forwards putting his head against the gun. "That's why he liked me, you were always seeking to prove while I was providing stimulation. He gave up on you but he adored me. But now who is the Parasite here" Sylar said.

Alex didn't like this, even knowing what was happening, she knew Mohinder was going to pull the trigger. There was a silence between them that Alex didn't like. Alex was just about to grab the gun from Mohinder, not wanting him to turn into a killer, when Mohinder Moved it, causing Sylar to move forwards. He must have been putting a bit of pressure on the gun, seeing as it marked his forehead. "You're right" Mohinder said, his voice barely a whisper, "My father did want answers" Mohinder put the gun on the table and picked up a box.

"He called you patient Zero" Mohinder put the box on the table where Alex had previously been sitting, opening it. "You're the template he used to create this formula" Mohinder pulled out a syringe. "You're the key to unlocking its secret" Mohinder closed the box back up and walked over to stand behind Sylar. "As much as I would like to. Killing you, will not give me what I need" Alex moved to stand in front of Sylar, who looked at her as she did so. Alex noticed the Gun mark still on his forehead. Mohinder pulled off the safety on the syringe. "So what are you going to do?" Sylar asked, his eyes never leaving Alex's. "I'm going to take a sample of your spinal fluid" Alex flinched a little and Sylar noticed.

Mohinder moved his head towards Sylar's right ear, whispering "And its going to hurt" before moving away and Pushing Sylar's head down, giving Sylar a great deal of pain. "You might actually do some good before you die" Mohinder plunged the needle into Sylar's spine, causing him to scream out in pain, Alex looked away and flinched. She didn't want to see this.

"I finally found it, with these four simple Gene's I can answer everything. I can make a new List" Alex stood close to Mohinder as he worked. Occasionally looking up at Mohinder. "I can find them. Save them" Alex wrote a message down on a piece of paper and gave it to Mohinder who looked at it. Recognition dawning on his face. "Of Course Alex" Alex moved away and sat back on the table. "And what about me?" Sylar asked wearily, looking up at Mohinder. "Don't I deserve to be saved" Sylar glanced at Alex, who didn't even look at him. "Aren't I just a victim too? I didn't ask for this" Sylar sounded broken.

Mohinder looked at his sceptically, "And what would you have me do?" he asked. "Help find a way" there was a pause and Alex looked up. "Give me Salvation." Another pause. "Give me that damn list so I can sink my teeth in!" Sylar ended up yelling, the sadness in his voice gone, the only thing left of that side of him was the single tear on his right cheek. Mohinder stood up and approached Sylar. "I'm a natural progression of the species" Sylar said looking at Mohinder before turning to Alex.

"Evolution is a part of nature and nature kills. Simple. Right?" Mohinder looked at Sylar with disgust. "What you have done is not evolution. Its murder" Mohinder raised his gun again. "What I am doing. Is revenge" Alex looked away from Mohinder and back to Sylar. "Now I can fulfil my duties as a son" Sylar closed his eyes, and Alex felt a strange sense of sadness wash over her. The gun shot went off and Alex jumped. Sylar did too, but not because of being shot. Mohinder looked shocked at what happened, and Alex moved away from Sylar slowly. How could she forget the most important part?

Sylar had stopped the Bullet with his mind.


	8. Death to a friend and a Painter

**Hey guys, Please don't forget to tell me what you think and such. I really appreciate everyone who has read, Favorited or reviewed this book. It means a lot to me to know that you guys love this book. Lemme just say one thing.**

**I have actually already written book 2 and am half way through book 3. Going to have 1 book per season of the show. But now I realized that when I finish book 4 of the show. What am I going to do afterwards? So Im plotting out a book 5. Believe me. I have a feeling if you like all 4 books that correspond to the show, you may like book 5.**

**Review, Fav and please don't forget to continue to read**

**Thanks xx**

The bullet dropped to the floor with a small clink. And Sylar looked around. Mohinder looked both amazed and frightened. Alex was just backing away slowly, hoping to somehow escape from whatever may happen next. She knew. Sylar looked up at Mohinder. "I wasn't begging for my life. I was offering you, yours" the restraints that Alex put on Sylar's wrists broke open and Sylar stood up. Alex's heart raced and she knew Mohinder's was too.

"You are your fathers son" Mohinder began to breathe raggedly. "So determined you didn't even realize I had stopped the I.V. The knob on the I.V turning as Sylar used his telekinetic ability, "Don't worry" Sylar said. "You might actually do some good before you die" he quoted Mohinder and began to move forwards. "Starting with that list" Alex didn't know what to do. She couldn't remember, she just knew she shouldn't try to fight. That would end badly.

Alex was glad she watched the episode after the one called Parasite. Instead of Sleeping after Sylar visited her in the Motel. She found it wise to watch three episodes instead. Company man, Parasite and .07%. She needed to remember. She turned to run into Mohinder's bedroom, but was suddenly pulled backwards off her feet. She hit the floor, landing by Sylar's feet. She looked at him, he was staring down at her. "Don't touch Alex" Mohinder warned but Sylar stopped him from moving. "Why not Mohinder? She had a part in this, did she not" Alex turned on her side, crawling onto her knees. "No she didn't. She didn't want me to kill you remember" Mohinder tried reasoning with him. "And I tried Killing her" Sylar said, getting bored. Alex watched on as Sylar with a flick of his wrist, forced Mohinder to the ceiling of the apartment. Holding him there with his mind.

"Now what do I do with you?" Alex had managed to get on her feet as Sylar turned his attention to her. "I will save you for later. After I have Killed Mohinder and taken the list" he said before flicking his wrist and throwing her back to the desk. Facing away from the door.

It was dark now, or slowly getting Dark and there was a knock at the door. "Suresh?" Oh no Peter! The door opened and Peter pushed the chair out the way, noticing the damaged I.V on the floor. "Suresh?" Peter made his way in.

Alex went to speak up but Sylar gave her a look, one that said, do it and I will kill you. Alex immediately stopped. He had moved her, away from the door, to stay by his side as he Searched the house. When Peter walked in she was forced silently to the ground. Peter stood over the I.V and announced himself. "Its Peter Petrelli" the door telekinetically closed behind him but he didn't notice. "Mohinder?" he called through the apartment, which had become a mess. Peter made his way towards the Board with all the Specials tagged on it. Alex wanted to call out to him, but she couldn't. Sylar would kill her. Something fell onto Peters hair and Alex was forced to her feet by Sylar's powers. Peter felt his hair and looked up.

It was blood. Peter gasped as he saw Mohinder, all bloody and beaten on the roof. "Sylar" Mohinder managed to speak out. Peter turned away, looking around the apartment. Sylar appeared to the side of Peter, Alex unable to move behind him. "I remember you" he said before throwing Peter to the wall and grabbing him by the neck. "You're like me aren't you?" Sylar tilted Peters head to the side. "I would like to see how that works" with that, Sylar raised his left hand and began to move it across, causing a line to open up in Peters head. The same way he did with Jackie. The same way he did with all his victims.

"Peter!" Alex said wanting to move but unable to do so as she watched helplessly as Peter screamed as Sylar tore open his head. A piece of Peters hair hit the floor, the part of his fringe. Alex struggled more. Hoping to somehow break free. Alex managed to look up to Mohinder who looked at her helplessly. She didn't want Peter to die. Not after he did all this to save everyone.

Suddenly, Sylar stopped hurting Peter as he noticed something. Peter was healing. Of course. How could Alex forget. He copied Claire's ability. Sylar looked confused as Peters wound healed itself. Peter used his telekinetic ability, courtesy of Sylar to thrown him backwards, causing him to crash into Alex and knock them both to the ground, Alex hit the floor first and Mohinder did second, while Sylar crashed into the glass cabinet and hit the ground last. Peter fell from the wall and Mohinder stared at him.

Sylar got up, pushing Alex off of him before he spoke. "Oh no. I'm not done with him yet" he said taking a few steps towards Peter before Peter used invisibility. Sylar looked around. "Interesting I can't wait to try that one" Sylar lifted his right hand, "Peter!" Alex yelled, as glass rose into the air with the movement of the hand. Mohinder looked fearful and devastated. Sylar kept his hand loose, before fully extending it causing the glass to fly in all directions, Mohinder and Alex ducked as glass flew over their heads.

Peter wasn't so lucky. Sylar turned his head to the one piece of glass still floating, and watched as it turned bloody. Alex knew it had hit Peter in the head. Peter turned Visible again and collapsed to the floor, the glass embedded in his head. Alex covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She knew this was going to happen. Sylar approached the now dead Peter, but using the map, Mohinder rammed the moveable board into Sylar causing Sylar to hit the wall, and fall unconscious as both he and Mohinder hit the floor. Alex stood up and moved over to Mohinder, helping him up.

"We need to gather up the list, keep it away from Sylar" she said, Mohinder ignored her and went to Peter. "My God" his breathing became quicker. "Peter?" he said. "Mohinder. I going to say this once. Grab Peter and the list, take him to his brother. Keep the list hidden. That's all we can do" she said, putting a hand on Mohinder. "What about you?" he asked. "I'm going home. I can't follow you. I need to go home and rest. I believe my power has been in front of me all this time" she said, moving towards the door. "Good luck" she said before she left and headed for her apartment.

Alex collapsed as soon as she closed the door. She sat there on her knees, not knowing what to do. Something hit her when she was unable to move. The show. It wasn't a show. It was real life. And her old friend Molly was right. She was watching a blank screen. But she wasn't. She was seeing the future like Isaac does. Can she do anything else? these thoughts hit her hard and Alex got up and headed to the shower, stripping herself down she climbed in and turned it on. Allowing the cold water to run down her body until it heated up. Alex didn't know what she could or couldn't do. She knew she could see the future, that was one. But were there any others? Alex needed to sort this out.

10 minutes later, Alex climbed out the shower, and got dressed into her Pyjamas. The time was now 7pm. She must have been in Mohinder's apartment for hours. Alex lay on her bed, listening. She heard screaming in the apartment opposite. It seems Sylar just awoke, and by the devastation in his voice. Mohinder took or destroyed the list. She heard Mohinder's apartment door open and close and she listened carefully. Seems Sylar will be going to Isaac's now. It's bound to happen. Alex took out her phone. The one she was meant to destroy and turned it on. She needed to see what happens next. And she is glad that she now understood. Closing her eyes she opened them again, seeing the next _'episode' _as she is going to continue to call them.

Five years gone. She called it. She needed to see this. It has to be this. Alex watched the show, finally consciously knowing her eyes had turned fully white. Unlike Isaac, she could see the full thing, where as he could only see snippets. Alex finished the episode, drawing it all in as she knew everything that will happen. Alex closed her eyes, putting her phone on the desk beside her. She drew in a deep breath and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Isaac Mendez' Apartment**

Isaac Mendez just finished up another painting. Throwing down the paintbrush he took off his bandana he tied around his head, and looked at it. "You really can paint the future, just like the professor said. Fantastic" Isaac turned around, seeing Sylar there, looking at his paintings. "You're late" Isaac said turning to fully face Sylar head on.

Sylar looked to Isaac as soon as those words were spoken. He smiled, "I guess you know why I'm here" he said, his head tilting a little before straightening back up. They both began moving forwards, closing the gap between them. "You're the one that's gonna kill me" Isaac noted. "That's true" Sylar stopped moving but Isaac came closer a little more before halting.

"This is usually the part when people start screaming" Sylar smirked, showing fully well that he has done this time and time again. "I tried fighting the future" Isaac started, Sylar lowered his hand "It's too big for me" Isaac paused, "Maybe you can do better" Sylar looked on, giving no hint of any emotion. "Why me?" he asked, "Do you see some special future for me?" Isaac moved closer.

"They stop you. And you die" Isaac looked at Sylar, not afraid of the death that was soon going to fall about him. Sylar laughed and looked towards the paintings once again, admiring the skill put into it. "You painted all that too?" Sylar said, "Show me" he looked around further. He was enjoying himself. Never had someone he is going to kill put up a conversation like this before. Except one person;

_Alex_

Sylar shot his head back towards Isaac, taking notice of how different Isaac was to Alex. He didn't stand with a purpose. He stood like he would in any other conversation. Whereas Alex, she stood with a purpose. Like she knew what was going to happen, but didn't say anything about it. This made Sylar wonder. "Show me" he said, his stare slowly breaking down the mini barrier Isaac put up around himself.

Isaac looked towards some place to his right, and Sylar waved his hand, making the paint pots and brushes, along with the table move out the way. "Now now" he said before bringing his right hand in front of him and using two fingers, threw Isaac to the floor. Isaac let off a scream as Sylar moved his hand again, looking over to some paint brushes The paint brushes had gone right through his arm, effectively pinning him to the floor. He tried not to struggle. Cause every time he did, his arms would move, causing tremendous pain where the Paint brushes pinned him down, through his arms and into the floor.

"It's already gone" Isaac said to Sylar as he approached him at a slow pace. "Why don't you tell me all about it then" Sylar said, determination and hunger showing in his eyes. Sylar had to admit. This, Isaac was a stubborn man. "I have seen enough of the future" Isaac said. "I don't need to see it happen" he added. "I have wasted my life, destroyed everything that was ever good to me" he paused and lifted his head towards Sylar. "At least I did one good thing before I died" Sylar looked over to the paint brushes again, and with the flick of his wrist, two more embedded themselves into Isaac, this time on the legs.

Isaac screamed in pain again, as he felt the all too familiar pain burn through his legs. "You can't fight the future" he said to Sylar, who just looked on, no emotion showing in his features. Sylar smirked, "Neither can you" he said before moving to crouch beside Isaac. "It's alright. I finally know my part in this. To die here, with you" Sylar tilted his head. "But not before I show them how to kill you, and stop the bomb" Isaac explained as Sylar just looked on, his hands linked together. "I finally get to be a hero" he breathed out. Sylar shook his head and stood up, lowering his body over Isaac's before raising his hand, moving it to the side, slicing open his head. Isaac screamed in pain as Sylar killed him and absorbed his power.


	9. Abandoned by a Time Traveler

**Hey guys, here is a long chapter. I corrected everything in it, made sure there was no mistakes. So... I hope you enjoy. I wont talk much today, but please, Read, fav, review and Follow. If you don't follow already. I love to hear what you think of the book and I even love to hear the criticism.** **Didn't I tell you I would keep up with the days Im publishing? Wednesday and Sunday for those who aren't sure. Once this book is finished. I will probably wait a small while until I start posting the next book. I wish to go back through it, make sure it makes sense before I post it. Same days. Oh and Book 3 is going well. Cant wait until 4 and 5 :)**

**Once again**

**Thanks xx**

Alex woke up the next day feeling well rested and alert. She knew things, Claire knows her real father and brought Peter back to life, Ted is out and about, Hiro went to the future with Ando and Mohinder, Mohinder made a deal with the Company. Alex got up and got dressed. Today was going to be productive. She grabbed a small drink from the kitchen and took an apple. She was on a mission. She was going to confront Peter and head to Isaac's apartment. Looking at the time; 7am she headed out of her apartment. She needed to get around quickly.

Locking her apartment behind her, she made her way down to the busy streets of New York city. She called Claire. "Hello?" Alex sighed. "Claire, nice to hear from you again. How's your mum and dad?" Alex asked as she weaved in and out of the people on the street. "Alex? Oh it's good to hear you? Everything okay?" Claire fired questions at her. "Yes Claire I'm okay. How's Peter?" she asked. "He's... fine" Alex sighed relieved. "Can you put him on?" Alex asked. "Uh... Sure. One sec" Alex heard movement and the passing of the phone. "Peter it's great to hear from you. How's being alive?" Alex laughed the last part. "Who is this?" he asked. "Oh right. I'm the friend of Claire's, the one you saved at the School in Texas, as well as saved me in Mohinder's apartment" she replied.

"Are you okay?" Alex cut him off. "I'm fine but I need to meet with you. The Deveaux building rooftop? Is that okay?" She heard Peter sigh. "Yes that's good, I will be there in five" he said and hung up. Alex looked around, she could make out the top of the Deveaux building from here. She glanced across the street, looking both ways before crossing and heading off in the direction of the building. She dialled another number. "Hello?" the man answered. "Mohinder. How's everything going?" Alex asked hoping he would say something.

"Alex. I'm fine. Did you figure out your power?" Alex laughed at his enthusiasm. "No. It wasn't there. I still don't have one" she lied, if Mohinder was working with the Company, then they can't know she has a power. "I need to go now" Mohinder said, "Bye" she said just as he hung up. Alex looked down at her phone in disbelief. She walked into the Deveaux building, and made her way to the elevator. "Hold the elevator" a voice called and Alex stuck her hand out in the doors, stopping them from opening.

Peter walked into the elevator, "Peter" she said, smiling. "Alex?" he said, not recognising her for a moment. "Look I need to talk to you" the Elevator doors closed and she pressed the top floor button. "What is this about?" he asked. "I have a power and I wanted to talk to you about it" she said. "A power? Does Mohinder know?" she shook her head. "I can't tell Mohinder, he decided to work for the company. A place where people hunt down the ones with Powers" she explained.

"They have that?" he said as the elevator dinged to a stop. "Unfortunately. Yes" was her reply. Alex walked out of the elevator and straight out to the edge of the building. "My name is Alex... Jones" she struggled to say her real name. "I am 22 years old. And I have seen things no one else can" she said, taking in a deep breath of the air. "What do you mean?" Peter came to stand beside her. "I have had too many run ins with Sylar and it won't be the last" she explained, Peter opened his mouth to reply. "I first met Sylar in the school, you saved us. Then I was at Claire's home helping out the mother, Sylar tried to kill her. I got in the way, he said he liked me and instead of throwing me against the wall to kill, he just injured me a little" she shook her head.

"Then I was with Mohinder, I moved here, took the apartment opposite Mohinder, we visited a guy named Zane, but Sylar had already gotten to him. I knew who he was and Sylar knew who I was, so I kept my eye on him, but didn't tell Mohinder" Peter looked confused and Alex turned her back to the view, leaning herself against the wall. "We visited a mechanic called Dale. We were going back to her in the morning cause she was booked up. So I was in my motel room, Sylar's next door and Mohinder's two doors down. Sylar appeared in my room and asked me a few questions" she moved forwards towards the birds. "He left me alone after that. And then the incident in Mohinder's apartment occurred"

Peter understood straight away. He had noticed how Alex didn't appear to be injured but Mohinder did. "He kept you alive. Maybe for a reason I don't know. What's your power?" he asked her, curious. "I can see the future. But not the way Isaac can" she explained. "What do you mean?" Peter didn't understand, there is only one way to see the future. That's Isaac's way. "I don't get snippets of the future. I watch it play out. All of it, and I know what's happening" Peter grabbed her arm as she went to walk away. "Then tell me. Tell me so I can stop it. I'm the exploding man, I could find a way to stop it" he demanded. He didn't want to blow up New York. Not when he had sacrificed so much.

"I cannot" Alex pulled out his grip and headed for the elevator. "It's all up to you" she walked in the elevator and pressed the ground floor. Peter just watched her. "It's up to you Peter. I believe in you" she told him, before the doors closed. Alex leant against the wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. She focussed on the next episode, she called it The Hard Part. The elevator stopped and Alex opened her eyes. The new episode flooded her mind, telling her everything that was going to happen. Now she had to make a decision.

Do I visit Isaac, despite knowing he is dead? or Do I leave it alone and find Hiro Nakamura?

She had to choose, but she couldn't decide.

Alex shook her head. She needed to be with Sylar, she needed to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do. She had to. Alex stopped, Peter was gone and she knew where Hiro was. Cursing she turned around and headed back to the Deveaux building. Why did he have to do this? He could have chosen anywhere, but no. He had to choose the Deveaux building.

Alex had a little under 5 minutes to get to the top of the building again. Peter had already left, she watched him go, well disappear when he got to the street. Alex ran inside the building, forgetting about everything else except having to get to the top. She needed to be quick. She managed to slip into the elevator and pressed the top floor, waiting slowly as the elevator climbed the floors. She managed to get to the top and wait on the roof. Suddenly two men appeared.

She could hear them speak Japanese, but she couldn't understand them, she could only remember the small snippets. Now the hard part... That's what Hiro said. "Hiro, Ando. So glad I caught you" she said causing them to turn around. She spoke to them as soon as they stopped moving and looked over the city. Hiro drew his sword in defence. "Who are you?" Ando asked. "My name is Alex. I'm here to help. I know what you just did. Come back from the future. Our future. In five years time" she explained. "I can see the future, like Isaac" Hiro put his sword back in its sheath.

"Isaac Mendez?" Alex nodded. "I know about your mission. And I want to be here to help" It a good job that Alex can remember everything that happens in the Episodes she watches, and especially good that they have subtitles, or she wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying. "Why are you smiling?" Ando asked Hiro. "It's exciting. This is our chance to change the future. With her help" Hiro exclaimed pointing to Alex.

"But how? How will we know what to do?" Ando asked, "Use the book. 9th Wonders. And me. I know everything that's going to happen" Alex said to them. "You speak Japanese?" She smiled and shook her head. "No but when I saw this to happen, it's as though there were subtitles. Like I knew everything you were going to say. And everything I see. I remember" she explained a little more. "You paint like Isaac?" Hiro asked. "No. I see more than Isaac. I see what's going to happen to all different people. Flying man" Hiro looked at her, "Peter Petrelli" she paused, "Brain man" she finished.

"I have Mr. Isaac's comic book. It's not finished. It only has the pictures, not the words" Hiro said. "We could be talking about anything" Hiro's face lit up. "Look we need to go now. Do whatever we can. I can't tell you too much about the future, but I can guide you. Can I join you? I will not interfere with anything you have planned." Alex told them. Hiro nodded, and so did Ando. "Let's go ask Mr Isaac. He'll know what we say!" Hiro exclaimed before he climbed onto the roof and yelled in English. "Don't worry New York. We will save you!" he hopped down and walked up to them.

Ando didn't like this girl, not yet anyway. If she knew what was to happen, why not stop it herself? Ando couldn't really do much. But he had to stay by Hiro's side. No matter what. Hiro didn't like this as well. Using a girl he didn't know. But she offered. He couldn't decline that. She knew things. Things that hadnt even happened yet. Things that only he and Ando knew of. He had to trust her. Alex knew they didn't trust her, it was evident on their faces. But Alex knew what was happening. Sylar had just phoned up Mohinder, telling him he needed help. That he was going to kill a lot of innocent people. Sylar didn't know the half of it. He took Isaac's power, problem was, Isaac could only see snippets of the future. Nothing like Alex could.

Alex felt her stomach churn. She knew something was happening to her. Whether it was more powers rearing their heads in her mind, or if it was just fear. She knew something was up and the one person she wanted to go to, she couldn't. Not if he was working for the Company. Right now. Mohinder was accepting the offer to work with the Company. Hiro grabbed their shoulders, snapping Alex out of whatever she was in. "To Mr Isaac" he claimed before they were teleported away.

They walked in through the doors and headed to the ones connecting to Isaac's apartment. She knew the door would be unlocked and she knew Sylar just finished a phone call. And that he was in the bathroom. Ando began to speak in Japanese. "The election is tomorrow. That's two days before the bomb" Hiro spoke up afterwards. "Good. Then we have time to prepare" Alex stopped listening to them and continued to walk. She watched Ando as he searched through the 9th Wonders comic.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ando said in Japanese. "For this?" Hiro looked at him as Ando blocked the door. "A hero's journey takes him down many dark paths..." Hiro stated, "before returning to light" he finished. She knew he wasn't ready, he needed time to prepare. Hiro opened Isaac's door and Alex and Ando followed him in. She knew Sylar was in the bathroom and with the tap running, he couldn't hear them.

Hiro stopped, his hands falling to his sides. He spotted Isaac. "Hiro. It's okay" Alex whispered to him. Hiro and Ando made their way down the steps. Alex followed behind moments later. "It's just like before... He died and..." Alex looked towards the bathroom. "It's happening. Just the way I saw it" Hiro paused, Ando looked confused. "First, Mr. Isaac... then..." A noise caught their attention. "The bomb?" Hiro finished. Alex hid behind the newest painting and the other two followed.

Alex and Hiro both got up slowly to look over the top of the painting. They saw Sylar, putting on a brown coat while wearing his glasses and hair back. Where did he get them from? Does he carry them around with him? Alex couldn't help the thoughts running through her head. Hiro ducked down again and showed Ando the man in the Comic. Alex put her hand on Hiro's shoulder. Ando gulped. Shit! Alex let go on Hiro immediately.

"I can hear you" Sylar said. Alex moved around silently, putting her hand on Hiro's shoulder again. She didn't want to be left behind. They looked at each other. Alex nodded, confirming to them that he was closer than before. "Whoever you are" Sylar paused, "come on out" Hiro grabbed onto Ando and teleported away. Alex with them.

They appeared in the store below. They went to leave but Alex pulled them back, just as Sylar walked past. "We have to be careful" she whispered. They followed him as he rounded the corner. "Quickly... Before we lose him" Ando said, he was right, they needed to follow him. Hiro pushed them back around the corner just as Sylar turned around, looking behind him. They had to be careful. "You... want to follow him?" Hiro said. Alex had already began to make her way forwards.

"Why not? He is right there" Ando explained. "Now? but the comic says that I kill him after the election..." she grew out of ear shot. Still moving forwards towards the man. Ando and Hiro watched her. They didn't know she was that strong. To willingly follow a man who has murdered so many. Alex knew that Hiro was debating it. Deciding to finally follow the killer. Hiro and Ando ran forwards, catching up to Alex as she casually walked down the street.

They followed Sylar to an apartment building. "Room six" Alex told Hiro and Ando. "That's on the ground floor" they moved around to find the window that led to room six. They watched, as he knocked on the door and waited. A woman opened the door slowly. Spotting Sylar before slamming the door shut. Sylar jumped a little at the force she closed the door. The door flew open and a woman in her mid 50's stepped out and hugged him. She spoke something, but Alex couldn't hear what.

They moved away from the window and headed further out, looking for a window to look into Room 6. Alex lingered a tiny bit longer. Letting a tear drop down her cheek before wiping it away. She knew what it was like. To see someone after so long. She was sympathizing with the woman. She didn't follow Ando and Hiro, she went her own way, she knew the way to the house better, they will find it. She crouched down by the window, watching as Sylar entered the home.

She watched the woman move away from Sylar but stayed looking at him. "If I had known you were coming, I would have straightened up more" the woman said. That was if Alex's memory served her well and she remembered it right. Sylar opened the box he was carrying, "I brought you a little something from Texas" he said, as she pulled out a snow globe. "It's for your collection" she shook it upside down and watched in awe. "It's perfect" she exclaimed smiling at it as he put the box down.

"One more and I have the continent. Im just missing Oregon" she explained as she went to put it with the others. Sylar had taken off his coat and put it on the back of a chair. He turned to the woman. "I hear its beautiful there, green everywhere" she stroked the globe and Sylar walked up towards her. "The clocks broken" he said looking at the wall, "Oh that old thing? I should have thrown it years ago" Sylar walked up to the clock, removing it. "It was Dads" he said to her, his mother. "It was junk" came her reply. "Its a beautiful piece. It just needs a little attention" he moved over to the table placing the clock down.

Alex looked around. No Hiro and Ando just yet. Alex turned back to the mother, who had picked up another snow globe from her collection before moving over to Sylar who had picked up some equipment and removed his glasses, placing on the work ones. As he went to sit down, his mother put a pillow behind him, moving to watch him work. "I can't tell you how proud I am" she said stroking his hair. Sylar gave a small laugh, "I haven't done anything" he said to her, she stopped stroking his hair and smiled, giving him that mother smile.

Alex looked away. She missed that smile on her own mother. She missed her mother dearly, but she chose to stay in Texas, whereas her mother moved to England. To start afresh. "You travel the world" the mother said getting to her knees by Sylar's side. "Some of us only get to see it in snow globes" Alex watched as Sylar began to work on the clock, still listening to what the mother said. What was her name again? Virginia. Alex smiled a sad smile.

Sylar looked to Virginia. "I'm tired of travelling. I might stay here" he turned back to the clock. Virginia looked a little shocked. "In Queens? Why would you ever come back?" Alex knew the answer. "If I stayed, maybe I could stop..." he looked to Virginia. "Maybe I wouldn't have to..." he shook his head and went back to work. "What? Gabriel" she got up. "I'm gonna make you a sandwich. Do you want tuna fish?" she asked. Sylar didn't look up. "Please don't, I'm not hungry" he put the piece of equipment he was using away, before taking another. "Well" Virginia stopped at the fridge and looked back. "If you insist on staying, you should call Mr Bilger, that man from Smiths and Barney. You fix his Rolex" She put the bread on the counter. "Why would I call him?" Sylar asked.

"Because he said you should. Cause he said you were very talented and very special" she looked down before looking back up. "Maybe he could get you a job" Sylar nodded his head, still working on the clock. "I have a job. I fix watches" he took off his glasses and placed them on the table, before getting up and putting the clock back on the wall. "That's a hobby, investment banking is a very lucrative field" Virginia waved her hands about. She began to cut up the bread.

"I can't be an investment banker" Sylar exclaimed, turning towards her. "You could be anything you want" she told him, her arms waving in front of her again. "Mom. He wouldn't even remember who I am" Alex was enjoying this. "Who could forget you?" Alex whispered a reply. "No one" Sylar looked slightly annoyed. "You're not even listening to me" Sylar said, pushing the chair in front of him. "I am listening" she replied, Sylar looked at the floor. "No, You're making a tuna sandwich" she looked at him with a look. "So..." she said. "I asked you not to" Sylar held out his hand.

Virginia began to pack away the ingredients. "I made a mistake" she said sadly, like she was about to cry. Sylar looked at the floor as she put the ingredients in the fridge. "I'm sorry" she said, her voice rising a little. Sylar opened his mouth to speak but thought better and went over to her instead, grabbing her arm. She began to struggle. "No mom, no. Don't" he said before she stopped. "Its just" he huffed out a breath. "Maybe I don't have to be special" he smiled, "That's okay, to just be a normal watch maker. Can't you just tell me that's enough" he said, looking at her.

Alex watched on. There wasn't a hunger in his eyes, no anger, no regret. Just sadness. Virginia smiled before placing her hands on either side of his face. "Why would I tell you that? When I know you could be so much more" she said to him as he leaned into her touch. "If you wanted. You could be president" she said, stroking another piece of his hair. Sylar closed his eyes and looked down, as she placed her fingers under his chin. Hiro and Ando finally managed to join her. "Took you long enough" she said. "Sorry" Ando replied.

She turned back to the window, it was night-time now, she watched as Sylar finished his Tuna sandwich, while Virginia washed up humming a tune. "What if I told you that I can be special?" Sylar said. "Important" he added, "but to do It. I would have to hurt a lot of people" he paused, "Should I?" he finished. "You?, You can never hurt anyone" she laughed at him. Sylar gave her a look. "There is a lot of things I can do that you don't know about" he said, tilting his head a little before straightening it. Virginia gave him a look. "I have something to show you" Sylar took the extendable tap from his mother and pressed the trigger, firing water into the air, away from them both. "What are you doing?" she said loudly to him, worried about her floor and items.

Sylar put his hand above the spray and something happened, it changed, the water switching out to a mist instead before turning to snow. Alex wondered briefly when Sylar gained that power. But a lot can happen in Six months since Sylar became Sylar. Virginia was shocked, she moved forwards. Towards the snow, laughing as though she was in one of her snow globes. Sylar smiled too, happy to make her happy. "I know how much you love snow globes" he said to her. "How? how did you?" she stopped speaking as she looked back towards her son.

He was no longer the normal Gabriel she knew, his face had changed, from the innocent look of Gabriel, to the killer evil look of Sylar. Her face dropped. "Gabriel?" The room began to shake, "Gabriel" she said again a little more urgently. Sylar gave her the evil look, still making the snow. Her globes began to fly around the room. She made noises of panic, when she thought her snow globes were going to hit her. She didn't know what was going on. Virginia spun in circles, trying to figure out what to do. Her son Gabriel, was no longer there. Replaced by something evil.

Alex could understand, that's what happened to her father. He turned evil, began to beat her mother up. That was before he was arrested. It's one of the reason her mother moved to England. To get away. One of the snow globes hit Virginia in the face, and she held her hands over it, "Ow" she said. Sylar noticed and stopped what he was doing. He couldn't believe that had happened. Virginia turned to face him, moving her hands away to look at them. They had blood on them, the globe that hit her, had cut her face. She looked to Sylar before she ran, into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Locking it.

Alex watched as Sylar knocked on the door his mother had ran into. "Please" he said, "I'm sorry I scared you, just come out" he said, he sounded sad and frightened. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a moving car. He put his face on the door. "Mom" he said. Alex turned to Hiro, who looked sad as well. "He's so sad" Hiro said. "He's distracted. Go on. Do it" Ando pushed. Alex turned back to Sylar listening to them speak. "I can't kill a man who is asking for forgiveness" Hiro said to Ando. "It's not the Bushido code" Alex felt another tear, drop down her face. This time she didn't know why. "Everyone deserves a second chance" she tuned them out as they argued, watching as Sylar kept his head against the door, his eyes closed, hand still pressed against it.

Alex wanted to go in there. Find a way to Virginia's bedroom, climb inside the room and tell her its fine. That everything would be okay. She felt a sadness she had never felt before. More tears fell from her eyes. Clouding her vision. It was like she was feeling what Virginia was feeling, but she knew she wasn't. She had felt this before. At the age of 16. When she found out what her father had been doing to her mother. Alex's stomach churned the same way it did before.

She noticed Hiro had tried to move away, "Future Hiro would not hesitate to chop his head off" Ando explained to Hiro, "I'm not future Hiro! I don't want to be Him!" Hiro said back, Alex looked at them. "It's up to him Ando. If he won't do it, then he will have two days to" Alex told them before turning back to Sylar. "I saw a vision of the future" he said, "and I'm gonna kill a lot of people" he moved away from the door slightly. "Tell me, why would I do that?" he asked her before putting his back to the door and sliding to the floor.

Alex noticed how he looked like he had been crying, Alex didn't know what to do. She knew Hiro would do the right thing. "Mom" Sylar said banging his head against the door. "Mom" he placed his hand to his head, Alex believed he really way crying. Virginia opened the door quickly and Sylar got up twice as fast. "Im leaving" she stated. Alex lifted her head up and looked at her. "And when I get back. I expect you to be gone" Virginia had time to think while in the bedroom. This man wasn't her son. She goes to walk around her boy, causing him to turn and follow her.

"Dont say that mom. Its me Its Gabriel" Virginia turned around to face him. "You're not Gabriel. You're damned. And I want you out of my house" Sylar grabbed her arm. "Let go. Get away from me" She began to struggle. "Calm down" She pulled free. "I want my son. What did you do with my son? Give me back my boy" she was crying again and So was Sylar. "Mom please. It me. Mom please" she backed away and Sylar followed.

Virginia grabbed the pair of scissors in the washing basket on the floor, brandishing them as a weapon. "You're not Gabriel" she said as Sylar took hold of her arms, stopping her from trying to stab him. "Mom stop" he said, "You're not" she said, "Stop it!", they struggled and Alex wanted to help them so much. "You're not" Virginia said again. "Stop it" Sylar repeated pulling her into a hug as she constantly repeated what she was saying. Sylar took a few quick steps back, looking horrified at what happened.

Virginia looked down, when Sylar pulled her in for a hug, the scissors were turned around and she was stabbed in the heart. She looked at her hands and fell. Time froze around them. Alex looked around. It seemed that Hiro made up his mind. She followed behind. Making her way back towards the house. She got there as Hiro opened the door and stepped inside, drawing his sword. "I'm sorry" Hiro said as he approached Sylar, Hiro looked like he was in pain. Anyone could see that.

Hiro placed the sword at the back of Sylar's head. Bowing his respect to the man. Suddenly Sylar's eyes moved as Hiro brought the sword back. Alex moved backwards. Time started again and Alex watched as Sylar grabbed the sword. "Those heartbeats. You were in the loft. Why are you following me. Hiro began to panic. "I must stop you" Sylar's eyes came to land on Alex, who stood there. She moved closer to Hiro, "Then do it" Sylar said, looking back at Hiro. "Do it! Kill me!" he yelled. Hiro panicked even more, his sword started to turn white in the middle where Sylar was holding it. Alex realised he must have been using a power.

"You can't. You coward" Sylar spoke to Hiro, "Now I'm gonna have to kill you" Ando burst through the door, "Hiro" he said. Hiro turned to grab Ando and Alex jumped back. Hiro disappeared, taking Ando and the sword with him. Alex looked around. Sylar gave her an evil look. "I didn't want to be here. They made me. I just wanted to stay in New York" she said, lying. Sylar took a few steps towards her. "They took me from the Deveaux Building, thought I could help. I didn't want to be here. They took me to the loft. Dragged me with them. I was already behind that painting when you heard them" Alex took a step back but tripped on her feet, crashing to the ground.

"I wanted to run from them, but before I could run, they teleported. Took me with them. We ended up here. I didnt want this" she was playing hysterical, in the hopes it would save her. Sylar looked down at his mother, whose blood was beginning to pool under her. Sylar took a small step back, looking horrified. Alex managed to crawl back, putting her back to the wall.

Alex stayed where she was. Too afraid to move in case he turned and killed her. Sylar had gone into his old room and changed clothes, putting on a blue checkered top before he had begun to draw using the blood. Sylar finished what he was doing and looked up, his eyes a pure white. "You were right mom. I am meant to be special just like you wanted." Alex closed her eyes, letting the next episode flow into her head. Landslide. The best thing is. Sylar still didn't know she possessed a power. Still didn't know she saw this coming. She opened her eyes. They never changed colour. Never turned white. They always stayed her dark brown.

Sylar lifted his hands to his knees. "I can be anything" he said, "I can even be president"


	10. I'm Still alive? How I have no idea

Alex watched as Sylar dried off his arms, clearing it of the blood. "Get up" He said, lifting Alex off the ground. "Why do you keep showing up where ever I am!" Sylar growled pinning her to the wall. "I don't know!" she exclaimed loudly. Sylar sighed and lowered her to the ground. Alex let the tears flow down her face. She thought she was going to die. "Don't cross me. Do that and I kill you" Sylar stated, Alex nodded shakily. "I still like you. And I still am going to keep you around. It seems you are slightly useful after all" Alex closed her eyes, wishing to see the next episode. How to stop and Exploding man.

"What was that?" Sylar said when Alex opened her eyes seconds later, knowing everything about How to stop an exploding man. "What was what?" she flinched when he brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek gently. "Why did your heart stop beating? Even if it was just for a second" Alex's stomach churned. "My h-heart stopped?" she stuttered. "Yes. Now why did it stop!" Sylar yelled at her grabbing her by the throat. "I don't know" she told him as she struggled to breathe. "I really don't know" Sylar tilted his head, hearing her heartbeat, which strange enough, was beating at the normal rate, Instead of the rate of someone who can't breathe. Sylar let her go and she coughed, air flooding her lungs. "Follow me. Try anything and You are dead" he pulled her out the house.

They ended up in Kirby Plaza. Sylar kept a grip on Alex's arm as he held her in place. He was watching, Claire, Ted and the others talking. "Me too" he said out loud. Alex looked up. "What's going on?" she asked, not really expecting and answer. "We follow those" he pointed to Claire. "Claire" Alex whispered, and she hoped to god that he wasn't after her. "Come on" Sylar pulled her along.

"I don't like this. What are you going to do?" they followed Claire, Peter and Ted. "I'm going to take that mans powers" he said, holding her hand. He did this to see her squirm, as well as to make it look like he wasn't dragging her around. Alex wanted to stop and pull her hand away, but she didn't want to do anything to anger him in any way. Sylar pulled her over to an ice-cream stand. "Two ice creams please" he said and handed the guy a 10. He passed one to Alex, and used his mind to keep her close. "Wait here" he said pulling them both to a stop.

Alex watched as Peter stopped walking and turned around. He must be hearing Sylar's thoughts. They went into the nearest building and Sylar turned to Alex, smirking as he took a spoonful of his ice-cream. "This is fun" he said to her. Alex ignored him and ate her ice-cream silently. "You won't win this" Sylar grabbed her arm. "Watch me" he said before she was pulled along with his powers.

Alex didn't want to keep going along with him. But she couldn't do anything about it. And that's what scared her the most. "You know. For someone in my presence to you seem to be calm." Sylar noted. "I am?" she said. "Yes. Your heart rate seems to be beating at a normal rate. But I see panic in your eyes" he said. Alex was suddenly brought to a stop. Sylar pulled out his phone and Dialled 911. Alex looked away, thinking of different ways to escape. "Don't even think of it" Sylar said grabbing her arm as he put his phone away, before securing her hand in his.

Minutes later, Peter, Claire and Ted came out of the shop they went in. An FBI car pulled up in front of Ted, who turned to Peter and Claire telling them to run. Peter turned them invisible and dragged them through the streets. Ted was tackled to the ground. "There were two others. Find them. You're under arrest." Agent Hansen ordered her men. "Agent Hansen?" Ted said confused. "Been chasing you all across the country Ted" Ted was pulled to his feet. "You. You know I'm not a terrorist" Agent Hansen kept her gun trained on him. "Do I? You blew up a van full of Federal Agents in Los Angeles" she explained. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody"

Alex watched as Agent Hansen ordered him around. "Next stop. Guantanamo Bay" Ted was pulled up even more and thrown into a van. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He kept his power under control. Keeping it off. That was the best thing he could ever do. Alex looked away, and went to run. "No you don't" Sylar said pulling her back by her hand. Agent Hansen approached Sylar. "We got him thanks to your tip Mr..." Sylar added his name in, "Mendez. Isaac Mendez. I thought I recognised Spreg from his picture in the post office. I knew it was my duty to call, especially with it being election day" So that's where they disappeared. In a post office. Alex shook her head. "Are you okay Mrs Mendez?" Agent Hansen said looking towards Alex, she must have thought that Sylar was her husband, seeing as he still held her hand.

"Yes, just a slight problem breathing. I will be fine. It will pass" Alex said, she wasn't lying. A headache was growing, and she did find it hard to breathe but she focussed her energy in keeping her breathing normal. Finally she was able to breathe again properly and looked up. Agent Hansen looked them both over once again before turning around. "Well you helped us capture a very dangerous man" she said. "Not many people would risk it" Sylar pulled Alex away and they headed towards the crowd. "I'm not most people" and within seconds, they were in the crown and Alex looked back to see that Agent Hansen was very confused.

"Where are we going now?" she asked her kidnapper. "Let's just say we are going to catch a moving truck" He grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Now if you dont cooperate. I might have to force you" Alex gave up on trying to fight him and just let him pull her along. "Very good"

They were waiting by a bridge. Well Sylar was. He pinned Alex to one of the Taxi's in the parking lot. "Stay quiet" he said, putting a finger to his lips before going to stand in the road. She didn't want to see this. She struggled and she saw Sylar look at her, but that didn't stop her. She had to stop this. Sylar got fed up with her struggling and waved his hand, causing her to fly over to him. He grabbed her with his right hand and pulled her towards him. Forcing her to stand behind him. "Stay still" he growled at her.

Alex tore her eyes form Sylar and looked towards the police truck as it moved around the corner, it came zooming closer every second. Alex wanted to move, knowing it wouldn't stop quick enough but Sylar raised his left hand. Alex gasped as the back of the truck came flying upwards, flipping it over onto its back. Alex tried to move away but Sylar held her where she was. The truck was moving towards them. A huge groaning noise an the metal of the roof scraped across the floor.

Sylar, his left hand still raised. Was by his waist, his fingers pointing up to the sky. Alex closed her eyes and hoped it would stop. The grinding noise stopped and Alex opened her eyes. Sylar had put his palm out towards the van, causing it to stop in its movement. When the truck had stopped, Sylar opened the doors to the back with the flick of a wrist. "I'm hurt" Ted said as Sylar walked closer to him. "I think its bad" Ted kept struggling, Alex realised that Ted wasn't even on the ground. The only thing keeping him attacked was the chains on his hands and feet.

"Here. Let me help" Sylar said crouching down, before he raised his right hand, slicing Teds head open. Alex flinched as Ted began to scream. Alex didn't know what to do. Her stomach churned but she didn't need to throw up. Alex, who could manage to move a little. Turned around and walked towards the side of the truck. Sitting down on the floor facing the bridge. As long as she didn't see what Sylar was doing, she would be fine.

It was dark, really dark. Alex pulled out her phone and pressed a button, the screen lighting up showing her the time before it was ripped out her hands and placed in his. "Trying to call someone?" she shook her head, "Just looking at the time" she replied. "It's 9pm, there" he told her, "We need to move. Get up" he ordered and she was on her feet instantly. "Call 911, he put the phone in her hands, "tell them the street and speak about an accident" Sylar pulled her along as she dialled, doing as he said. "911 what's your emergency?" the voice said on the line. "There has been an accident. I think someone is hurt" She explained.

Alex found herself sitting on the roof of a building. Over looking New York. She knew that Nathan Petrelli Just won the Election, she looked to Sylar. Sylar lifted his right hand up and lit it up. Using his newly acquired ability. He did it again before lifting up his right hand, letting that hand light up too. He bowed his head, keeping both his fists closed. He opened both his hands, allowing more of Teds power to flow. Sylar looked up as he did so. As he looked over the city, he said all but one thing.

"Boom!"


	11. A fight to the end

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter for this book. Hope you like it. When I get chance, I will re-check over the book 2 I have going and then I will post it. But give it till next Wednesday (9th October) then I will Post up the next chapter. Just so you know, there will be two chapters today. One is this one of course (xD) and the next after this one will be the Summary of Book two, titled:**

_**A Change of Heart**_

**Thanks Guys xx**

Alex had closed her eyes for a second, when they were on the building, overlooking the city. But when Alex opened her eyes again, she found herself on the floor of Isaac's apartment, "Glad to see you have awoken" Sylar said. "How long?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe half an hour, I don't keep track" Sylar shrugged. Alex hated this. She must have been really tired if she fell asleep on the building beforehand. "Stay there and be quiet" Sylar ordered, picking up a paint brush and palette.

Alex watched Sylar from where she was. He was crouched down by the floor, dabbing the paintbrush in the red paint before standing up straight. He closed his eyes, facing the blank canvas, when he opened them his eyes were pure white. Alex remembered this part of the episode, watching everything that played through Sylar's mind when he did this, until It settled on one specific picture. Him and Peter.

She looked at him amazed, as she watched the flow of his movements as he approached the canvas and began to paint what he saw. He closed his eyes again and looked to his left. "Peter Petrelli" he said with hate. With the movement of his left hand, the one holding the brush he cut the painting of Peter jumping in half. There was a hate in his eyes. Something that chilled Alex to the bone, but not scared her.

Sylar's head snapped up. Alex heard it too. The Door to Isaac's loft. Alex went to get up but Sylar held out a hand, keeping her to the ground. She watched from where she was sat, Ando, he had a sword and was making his way inside slowly. Alex looked over to Sylar, who was out of Ando's view. She begged with her eyes for him not to do this. Ando walked down the steps and turned to face the new Picture Sylar had painted. One of him and Peter in Kirby Plaza.

Alex shifted into a more comfortable position, as Ando looked closer at the painting and slipped on the blood that came from Isaac. She was right behind Ando now. She didn't know how, but somehow, Ando had completely missed her, when he looked around. I mean she was in plain view. Sylar stood behind Ando, walking up to him silently as Ando looked at the ground in disgust. Ando lifted his head, and Alex could see in her mind the widened eyes. He spun to face Sylar, raising his sword.

Sylar threw the sword in Alex's direction with the flick of the wrist and watched it. Alex moved backwards on the floor, moments later the sword became lodged in the ground where she was just sitting. "Thanks" she said sarcastically, before getting up. Ando looked at her. Sorrow in his eyes as he remembered leaving her behind. She could see it in his eyes. How sorry he was, she moved closer to Sylar and stood next to him, knowing if she went anywhere else, she would just end up pinned to the floor.

Sylar looked back towards Ando before grabbing him by the throat moving him towards the wall. Sylar looked down and stopped, using his ability to pin Ando to the wall as he stopped moving and looked at the Comic. 9th Wonder. "Hmm. Looks like you dropped something" Sylar said as Ando coughed, air getting into his lungs again. Sylar looked towards Alex, then back to Ando, his arm still raised he gave Ando a look before lowering it. No longer needing it to pin him to the wall.

"Comic book that predicts the future" Sylar said flipping through the pages, "What will they think of next?" he stopped at a page. "You're kidding" he smiled and showed Ando the page he was on. The smile disappeared. "This is how Isaac thought I would die" Sylar looked over to Alex. "Stabbed by a silly little man" he threw the comic towards Ando, who was still stuck against the wall. "Hiro is not silly" Alex laughed a little.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he tried to kill me" Sylar said, "You cannot take my brain" Alex turned around and laughed even more. Strangest thing was she didn't even know why. "Please" Sylar gave Ando an 'oh shut up' look "What would I want with Your brain?" Sylar held up his right hand, pointing one finger at Ando. Alex looked around, finally managing to calm down a little. "Where is Peter Petrelli" he asked, anger certainly in his voice. "I don't know" Ando replied.

Sylar began to move his hand across, going to cut open Ando's head. Alex turned around as Hiro teleported in the room. She glared at him and he gave her an apologetic look. "Where is he?" Sylar asked again, Ando kept his mouth shut, trying not to scream. Hiro noticed the sword in the ground and pulled it out. Holding it up in front of him. "Let him go" Hiro said and Sylar turned around, stopping what he was doing. Sylar smirked upon seeing who it was. "I don't think I'm going to" he said. "Hiro" Ando said.

Hiro spoke in Japanese and Alex automatically knew what he said, "It's okay, I'm here to save you" Alex looked towards Sylar and moved out the way a little, allowing Sylar full view of Hiro. "All you have to do is, stop time before I cut off his head" Sylar pointed his arm back at Ando, and faced Hiro again. "Do you think you can do your little trick before I can do mine?" he asked, his voice patronizing. "Don't worry about me. Just Stab Him!" Ando yelled in Japanese.

Hiro lowered the sword and closed his eyes, disappearing from view. Sylar's face fell a little. Where did Hiro go? Alex could see it in his face. Sylar was too busy looking at where Hiro once stood to realize that he had teleported himself next to Ando and teleported them away. Sylar turned back, realizing that the one he held against the wall was gone. His head moved over to Alex quickly. "Guess they aren't your friends" he said moving over to her. "Guess they did take you like you said" Alex looked away, knowing he was about to put his hand on her face. "Whose side are you on?" she shook her head. "I'm on no one's side. Never was" she told him.

"What about working for Mohinder? Was that not a side" Alex shook her head again and turned to face Sylar. "No. I worked with Mohinder cause I was curious about those with powers. Not because I was taking sides." She pointed a hand at Sylar. "And anyway, What sides? There isn't any to take" her anger was growing. "Strange" Sylar said, moving to close the gap between them. "You are showing anger, and your heart is beating fast because of it. But you seem calm on the outside" Sylar placed his left hand on her face. "Why is that?" he asked more to himself. Alex tore herself away from him and sat down on the steps.

She needed a break.

They had moved. No longer staying in Isaac's loft., they were standing in the plaza. Alex waiting beside Sylar, as to not have him kill her. Alex looked around, she liked the fountain, it was a bright orange all crossed with itself. It was beautiful. Alex watched Noah and Peter walk into the Plaza, Noah with his gun drawn. "Follow me" Sylar said and Alex obeyed, now was not the time to get on his bad side. "That means he's hiding in plain sight" Alex heard Peter said as they approached, Sylar tapped on Noah arm. They spun round.

Sylar pushed the air in front of Noah who ended up flying backwards towards the wall. Peter took steps back, noticing Alex by Sylar's side. "Alex?" she waved her hand. "Hi Peter" she said. "Why are you here?" Peter looked to Sylar. "Run" Alex wanted to but she couldn't. Sylar would kill her instantly. "She stays with me" Sylar stated, holding Alex still with his power for a few moments.

"What took you so long?" he said to Peter, it was exactly like the painting. Alex looked around, to Noah, who happened to be finding it hard to stand to the buildings around her. "Haven't I killed you before?" Sylar asked, a curious tone to his voice. "It didn't take" Peter replied. Sylar smiled and laughed but it disappeared instantly as he lifted his left arm, cutting off the oxygen to Peter, who grabbed at his throat, unable to breath. "Do you think I'm gonna let you ruin it all? Take all the glory" Alex noticed Parkman coming in behind.

Parkman shot his gun three times, Sylar caught them with his free hand, stopping them a mere meter away. Matt shot a few more for good luck and Sylar caught them too, before throwing them back at him causing Matt to hit the ground and groan in pain. Sylar used his now free hand to pull a parking meter from the ground, before he took it in his hand and hit Peter with it, releasing him from his choke hold, "Do you really think you can stop me?" Sylar growled out, using both hands to bring back the parking meter, but Nikki grabbed it from him.

Alex noticed that Mohinder was helping Matt and that DL Hawking was with the Kids; his son and Molly Walker. What she didn't notice was Nikki approaching behind Sylar, so she had no warning when Nikki took the meter from Sylar, who managed to look around annoyed before he was struck in the chest falling to the ground near Peter. Peter moved away from Sylar, and stood in front of Nikki, taking off his jacket "Go back to your family. I've got this" Nikki turned and ran, but Peter, he approached Sylar.

Alex watched on as Sylar was on his knees when Peter got to him before Peter punched him in the face, Sylar fell to the floor. Alex felt strange. Like her body wasn't reacting to things. She gasped, falling to her knees. Maybe the day or two she has been through, stuck with Sylar had finally caught up with her. Peter punched Sylar again, who just began to laugh. Alex could only watch as Peter began to glow.

He was going radioactive.

"Wait. No. No!" Peter moved closer to the fountain. Sylar stood up still laughing, lifting his his hand, Alex came flying towards him, standing near him as Peter glowed more. "Turns out you're the villain Peter" Peter turned to stare at Sylar, who just smiled at him. "I'm the hero" Sylar added. Alex looked around, what was she going to do. She was stuck next to Sylar, while Peter was glowing. She gazed back to Sylar.

"Sylar" a voice said causing both of them to look around. Hiro Nakamura was the one to speak, holding his sword. "You" Sylar said. Hiro charged forwards, Sylar threw Alex in front of him and she took the first hit, the sword penetrating her right shoulder before going through Sylar's Chest. Sylar hadn't been quick enough, he expected the time traveller to stop. Alex gasped as the pain shot through her. Hiro gave her a quick apology before pulling the sword out.

Both her and Sylar gasped for breath, both of them moving forwards, stumbling before collapsing to the ground: Alex one side. Sylar the other. They stared at each other. "Hiro" Peter exclaimed. "Peter Petrelli" Hiro said back. Peter walked closer to him, "You can stop this" he said, "How?" came the reply of the swordsman. Alex watched Sylar lift up his head, "I need you to kill me" Peter said, but Sylar had used his last bit of strength to telekinetic-ally throw Hiro into the wall.

Sylar collapsed again, his head hitting the floor. He saw the future one last time. His death. Alex struggled for breath, the pain was too great. She was stronger than Sylar, she had more strength. Alex remembered what was going on. Peter collapsed to the floor, Noah and the others looking on, unable to do anything. Noah especially. Claire running up to her father, taking the gun from him and making her way towards Peter, raising the gun as she did. "Do it" Alex heard Peter say.

"Do it. You are the only one Claire" Alex remembered the look on Claire's face. The pain, the sorrow. Alex gasped again, another load of pain shooting through her. Alex was close to blacking out, The spots had already started, it was only a matter of time. "Tell me there is another way. Please" Claire was crying now. "Shoot me" Peter said. "There is no other way" Alex could barely hear what was going on. She looked to Sylar one last time, barely making out his shape as the spots grew bigger. "Serves you right" she said.

"Yes there is Claire" Nathan Petrelli said. Nathan? Alex thought, how? Everything was quiet and Alex could barely stay awake. "The future isn't written in stone" Nathan said. Alex kept her eyes on Sylar, hoping the madman was in fact still there. Her vision went momentarily. But when it came back there were ambulances racing around the corner. Alex stayed still, she didn't want to anyway. She looked on, keeping her eyes locked onto Sylar's.

The paramedics were too busy with the others. Everyone thought she was dead. She watched as Sylar began to move, she looked up at the person dragging him. No matter how badly she wanted him dead, she couldn't wish for it to be true. Whoever it was began to drag Sylar towards a man hole. Alex got up too. Dragging herself in the same direction. The person noticed this and helped Alex to her feet. "Let's get him out of here" the woman whispered and they both disappeared down the man hole.

**_End Of Volume One_**


	12. Author's Note - Sequel

**Tell me what you think :)**

**This is the story of Alex Mazuri. She fled the scene, and that was the last time anyone heard from her. Not even a peep. Alex had stayed hidden, regaining her strength, letting time heal her wounds. Now back Four months later she is looking after Sylar. Her powers gone, she could use nothing but her mind to out smart him. It was her duty to stay with him making sure that no one would die. With Sylar's powers gone too, they set out to regain them. **

**Will they get their powers back? Will Sylar ever find out?**

**Only time will tell.**


End file.
